The Cardinal Rule
by GeminiPiper
Summary: Piper and Phoebe have recently moved back to their hometown. Piper again meets the boy she used to love, Leo Wyatt, now a man with a life he handles with class and compassion. All she wants now to become a part of it again. COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge

**AN: Wow, okay another story from me! This one is really sweet and very fun, I think you'll like it! The song used for inspiration for this fic is "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer and it's the bestest song (But I say that a lot)! Anywho, I hope you guys'll like this, it's sort of a WIP (Work In Progress, if you didnt know) but it's got a very basic plot. Enough of my talk, enjoy the prologue!**

"_Shh! This is a secret rendezvous, remember?"_

"_There's nobody around for a good mile at least. You make it sound so…special."_

"_It is, you're special."_

_A light spring breeze tickled them both and caused her white knee length sundress to shimmy around her. They trekked purposefully through the woods and over one of the undersized hills that dotted the small lakeside town of Bolepick, Oklahoma. They could both feel the magic in the air, carried on the twinkling stars and fresh dewy grass. _

"_Are we almost there, Leo?" Piper asked, holding tightly to his hand. _

_He nodded. "Yeah, I think so, my dad used to take my mom here. You know, before they had me. And how many times do have to tell you, there are no wolves in these woods."_

_Her hand loosened, but she didn't let go. He knew her better than he knew the back of his hand. Suddenly, she stopped. "Look, Leo. The moon is so pretty tonight. So pale."_

_He stopped as well. They both stared up at the white full circle, sort of milky against the dark, midnight blue sky. Leo leaned over to whisper in her, pointing with his left hand, which still held tightly to the bottle of merlot he'd stolen from his house. "There's the Big Dipper. Do you see it?"_

_She nodded. "Yes, I do. And the little one too. The mother and the child."_

_He kissed the top of her head lightly. She'd always taken such a deeper approach to everything. That could have easily been why he was attracted to her. It was everything that made him love her._

_Piper smiled up at him. "We should be getting there. Lead the way, you're the one with the map."_

"_Right."_

_A few seconds later, she stopped again. "I hear water. Are we near water?"_

"_You always were intuitive, Pepper." There was a small creek nearby._

_She crinkled up her nose at his nickname. When they were 5, at a neighborhood picnic, she'd gone on a sneezing jag after inhaling a cloud of pepper and so he'd oh, so jokingly called "Hey, Pepper, you okay?" _

_He'd thought it was the funniest thing in the world. Well, up until she'd socked him in the nose. After that, he didn't call her that for two years. Then it got to be a term of endearment as the two became best friends, then later, after their 14th birthdays, boyfriend and girlfriend. _

"_We're here." The couple had reached a small clearing, with an onset of trees beside it. The trees curved around one so that the branches created a bowl like shape. And in that bowl was built a tree house. Piper let out a gasp and went running for the makeshift structure. Leo laughed and went running after her, watching her white dress sway in the wind. She'd always looked good in white. He liked the dress on her, it had sort of a corset like top with crisscrossing straps in the back and it flared down to her knees, where it rested. As she ran, it swirled around her, baiting him._

_Piper watched Leo run after her with a laugh. She prayed he didn't mess up his shoes. .She'd never hear the end of it. They were his special shoes, he only pulled them out on really momentous occasions. Just then, he caught up with her. He picked her right up off the ground, twirling her in the air. She laughed again and rested her palms on his shoulders. He'd set the bottle of merlot on the ground, along with the map. Fireflies danced amongst them as they continued to laugh as though they didn't have a care in the world. At the moment, the two teenagers didn't. _

_**Kiss me, out of the bearded barley,**_

_**Lightly, beside the green, green, grass,**_

_**Swing, swing, swing that spinning step,**_

_**You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.**_

_After a moment, he put her down. She took his hands and wrapped them around her waist and they started to walk the rest of the way to the treehouse. "Leo," she said softly. "It's beautiful here."_

"_Yeah, I doubt there's any other place in Bolepick like it." He paused long enough to inhale her scent. "Race ya!" He shouted before taking off across the few yards of space. _

"_Hey, no fair!" Piper ran after him and by the time she reached the tire swing he was sitting on she was slightly out of breath. "You cheated! You always cheat!" She was accusing, but playful. Leo laughed before holding out his hands. She jumped in his lap. Her feet didn't touch the soft soil, so he swung them both. He sighed heavily, resting his chin atop her head. "What are you thinking about?" she asked almost shyly._

"_You. Me. Bolepick. Leaving."_

_Piper reached backwards and behind to catch his jaw in her palm. She stroked it with her fingertips. "Oh, that's not for a while, don't worry your pretty little head about it." She smiled after hearing him growl. He turned her head for a kiss._

_**Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight,**_

_**Lead me, out to the moonlit floor,**_

_**Lift your open hand, **_

_**Strike up the band, make the fireflies dance,**_

_**Silver moon sparkling… So kiss me.**_

_Finally, Leo spoke again. "Hey, there are more surprises. Come on!" They jumped up and went for the tree house. The tree house was low to the ground, so all he really did was push her up and in, before bracing himself on the branches and hoisting himself up. _

"_Leo…" she breathed. "It's beautiful." _

_He'd laid out a red and white checked blanket and a wicker picnic basket and cooler was beside it, along with a silver candelabrum. "I didn't want to light the candles before we got here. 'Fraid I might burn down the place." She laughed and sank to her knees at the makeshift dinner table. _

"_You outdid yourself." Piper admitted. _

"_I try." He dropped down beside her. He opened the cooler. _

"_Ooo!" She said happily. "Chicken!" She loved chicken._

_Leo laughed as he opened the container of steamed rice. "You're so funny."_

_Piper peered out the low window. "Look, Leo! We forgot the wine!"_

"_What?" Leo crawled over and looked out the window as well. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. "We are so stupid!" He laughed again._

_Piper watched as he fell on his back._

_**Kiss me, down by the broken tree house. **_

_**Swing me upon its hanging tire,**_

_**Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat,**_

_**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map…**_

_She crawled over to him and still laughing, he pulled her on top of him. Slowly, he stopped laughing and they just stared at one another. They kissed, taking their time. Why would they need to do anything so fast? Tonight, they had all the time in the world. Leo pulled away. _

"_If I tell you something," he said, cradling her in his arm, "will you promise not to think it's creepy?"_

_Piper laughed. "Sure."_

"_My dad always said that 'I'd bring that Halliwell girl here one day'." _

_Piper just stared up at him. In love? Yes. Happy? Yes. But pre-destined? No way. "Are you serious?"_

"_Would I lie?"_

_Piper shook her head. "No…But can two people really be fated?"_

_Leo shrugged, twirling a twig between his lips. "Guess so. I mean, why not?" _

"_No reason…" She trailed off. "That's gross." She pulled the stick out of his mouth and threw it to the floor. He captured her mouth again._

_**Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight.**_

_**Lead me, out on the moonlight floor,**_

_**Lift your open hand, strike up the band **_

_**And make the fireflies dance, sliver moon sparkling…**_

_**So kiss me.**_

_Piper pressed her palm to his cheek as he chased her tongue around in her mouth. What didn't she love about the boy? She loved the way he looked, the way he smelled, the way he talked, the way he dressed…Everything. The way he crinkled his nose when anyone mentioned celery or the way he smothered his pancakes in syrup, them always honored the "men serving on the S.S. Pancake for giving their lives in the battle against Lord Syrup" It never failed to crack her up. He pulled away again._

"_Do you have to leave?" he asked, running his pointer finger over her swollen lips. "We were going to graduate together, remember?"_

"_Yeah…" She'd been certain he was going to propose to her then too. "But, Dad says this job'll be good for all of us, not just him."_

"_I'll get a job!" Leo said quickly as they lay on the blanket. He held her close. "I'll support you, I'll take care of you."_

"_What about school?"_

"_I'll work nights."_

"_Leo, that's crazy. Dad would never go for it anyway." She sighed softly. _

_Leo's voice wavered dangerously. "We—Well, then I guess this goodbye."_

_Piper kissed his temple. "I don't leave for another week or so."_

"_You know what I mean. This was supposed to be our year. You know, were getting ready to be seniors and—"_

"_I know." She kissed him this time. "Let's make this goodbye mean something."_

_Leo nodded. Piper kissed him again. Slowly, but surely, it escalated. Within moments, the two were undressed having forgotten about the food. "You're beautiful." He said, cupping her cheeks._

_Piper took his palms and pressed her lips to them. "You know, before my mom died, she always said that it was a cardinal rule to tell someone you love them, when you know you do." She paused and looked up at him expectedly. "I love you." Piper prayed he would say it back. _

_She needn't have worried. "I love you too." He responded quickly, almost as if the words were on the tip of his tongue before she'd said them. And they showed it, that night in the moonlight, bodies intertwined. They had given each other something special, something they couldn't take back. And it only gave proof to their words._

_**Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight,**_

_**Lead me, out on the moonlit floor.**_

_**Lift your open hand,**_

_**Strike up the band, make the fireflies dance,**_

_**Sliver moon sparkling…So kiss me…**_

**AN: So maybe you liked it, hopefully you did! Please drop a review either way!**


	2. Surprises

**AN: Wow, you guys rock so much! I'm sorry for my lack of writing "The Reunion" and "Profiling Love", but please bear with me! I get so many ideas and I try to write one story at a time, but I get so tired of myself and how slow I go and everything, so sometimes, I get mad at a story. But I don't believe in leaving them unattended. Thanks for your reviews! **

"I swear to God, Phoebe, if you touch me one more time…" Piper trailed off threateningly as she and Phoebe walked through the local grocery store. Phoebe poked her again anyway.

"Oh, look, look! I haven't seen Marks brand cookies in years." Phoebe said.

Piper growled. She and Phoebe had just moved back to their hometown of Bolepick, Oklahoma. Piper had already run into some people she used to know. But not the person she was really looking for. They had already unpacked all their things into the small Tudor style house they'd purchased. Now, all they need was to go shopping for groceries.

Which was working on her last nerve.

"Oh my gosh, when was the last time you saw Mrs. Quigley's sugar?"

Piper rolled her eyes and strolled over the cereal aisle, leaving Phoebe to her nostalgia trip. She passed a pair of old ladies debating between apple cinnamon oatmeal and cinnamon apple, a man knelt beside a little girl fighting over cereal and a middle aged woman loving agonizingly slow.

"Come on, Emma." Said the man to the girl, "Pick something healthier."

Piper's eyes popped in surprise. Was that…Couldn't have been…Could it? Piper wheeled around. And in her haste to see the man's face, her basket collided with his body and sent him sprawling across the linoleum.

Leo looked up to see his daughter, Emma, running to him. "Daddy!" she cried. What the hell? One minute, he'd been telling his daughter to pick a healthy cereal and the next, he was on the floor.

"Oh my God!" a woman's voice cried. "I'm so sorry!" Instantly, she was at his side.

Leo lifted his eyebrows. "Piper?" he asked.

The woman who he was sure was Piper laughed. "Yeah, it's me, Leo." They just stared at one another for a moment.

"You hit my daddy!" Emma cried accusingly. He saw the look of surprise cross Piper's face.

"Now, Emma." He said, pulling himself up to a standing position. "It was an accident. I'm sure Piper didn't mean to. Did you?"

Piper smiled sweetly. "No, no I didn't." They smiled at each other.

"Daddy," Emma said, pulling on his tee shirt, "can I please get the Cocoa Pebbles?"

"Sure, sure." He said preoccupied with the woman in front of him. Not that she had been curveless before, but now…Yowza.

"How are you?" Piper asked.

Leo shrugged and without looking at her, scooped Emma up into their basket. "I'm fine, I guess. Little Emma's my world."

"I am not little!" the six-year-old cried.

Both adults laughed. "How are you?" he asked.

Piper was a bit wrought up in the fact that Leo was with someone else, so it took a moment for the question to register. "Um, I'm fine, decided to move back home."

Something inside Leo jumped. "That's cool, then we'll probably see more of each other." Smooth move, Wyatt.

"Yeah…" Piper trailed off. "Um…So, I guess you're married now."

Leo laughed heartily, as if it was the best joke he'd ever heard. "Was. Amy Schneider. But…I got a divorce a couple years ago."

Piper nodded. And thanked her lucky stars. "I'm sorry."

Leo shook his head. "Ah, don't be. She was—" He stopped and cast a glance at his daughter who looked off innocently. "We better be going."

Piper pulled a pen and paper out of her purse. She wrote down her telephone number. "Here. Call me sometime. We can catch up on old times."

"Oh my God!" came Phoebe's voice from across the small market. "Piper, come here! I found MicMan's Popcorn!"

8888888888

"You're kidding me." Phoebe said, propping her feet up on the porch post, wrapped up in an afghan.

Piper sat beside her on the porch swing. "Nope. I ran into—well, knocked over Leo Wyatt."

"Correction:" Phoebe said as they looked at the sunset. "Leo Wyatt _with a kid_."

Her sister laughed. "Oh, and she is the cutest little thing! She's got his eyes, that's for sure, but she's got like, copper colored hair. Must be from her mom."

Phoebe nodded, picking up a carton of Ms. Marple's peanuts. "Right…cool. So, are you thinking about rekindling an old flame?"

Piper shrugged. "Phoebe, we just got back in town. I mean, he's got a kid now. Stuff is different."

Phoebe nodded like she understood and tossed a few peanuts in her mouth.

Piper looked out on the sunset. Damn, it felt good to be back home.

888888888

"I've never seen that lady who hit you at the grocery store." Emma rambled as her father cooked dinner. "Do you know her?"

"I used to." Leo mumbled as he absentmindedly as he stirred a pot of mixed vegetables.

"_Daddy_." Emma said, stretching the word. "Either you know her or you don't."

Leo cast her a quick glance. "Well, she's an old friend who moved away."

"Did you miss her?" she asked, propping her elbows up on the table.

Leo walked over to the cabinet, getting out a small bowl for her and a larger bowl for him. "Very much so, move your elbows."

The little girl's arms dropped to her sides. "You know, sometimes, I forget you were alive before I was."

Leo stopped what he was doing and laughed. He walked over to the sliding glass door of their beachfront ranch. He opened it a little, letting some spring air in. He walked back over to the stove and scooped some vegetable into the bowls, and put some chicken and rice on two plates. He put her food in front of her and sat down across from her, his meal in front of him. After taking the two obligatory bites of vegetables, Emma spoke.

"Are you sad, Daddy?"

Leo crinkled his eyebrows at his child. "What do you mean?"

Emma rubbed her hands together under the table. "Well, since Mommy left, it's just you and me. And, well…I don't know, seems like you're lonely, is all." Leo smiled at her. She shrugged. "I like that lady. She was pretty. We should invite her over for dinner, then maybe, you won't be so lonely."

Leo blinked lazily. "I like her too."

Emma cheered. "Well good, we'll make her a cake."

888888888

Piper was just on her way back home from looking at the property she'd just purchased. She was going to open herself up a nightclub. Not much nightlife went on in the small, lakeside town, but she had the feeling she could generate some if she could get her club open. She was trotting past a construction sight when she backtracked at a familiar face.

"Leo?" she asked. The man looked up at the sound of his name.

"Piper?"

"Yeah." She jogged over to the boundaries of the site. He came to the caution tape as well.

"Glad I ran into." Leo said. "Emma and I just wanted to know if you and Phoebe would like to join us for dinner Friday night?"

"You're doing construction now?" Piper asked, still marveling over the fact.

"Yeah, about that dinner…"

"Oh, right. Well, Pheebes already has a date. I didn't know Bret Miller still lived in Bolepick.

Leo nodded. "Hey, Milly." He shouted, stretching the words.

A man with thick brown hair, which was partially hidden under a construction hat, turned around. "How many times have told you not to call me that?"

Leo laughed. "Yeah, hear you got a date with a old friend of mine."

Bret narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Who?" Then he noticed Piper, grinning broadly and waving at him. "Oh, Phoebe…Yeah. I better get back to work." He turned around and walked off.

"Oh," Piper said, "He's cuter now that he was in high school."

Leo looked at her with a smirk on his face. "_Oh_! So you thought he was cute in high school."

Piper shook her wind tousled hair, smiling from ear to ear. "Well, I was hopelessly devoted to you of course."

Leo smiled back, but the moment was slightly diminished. They'd probably be married by now, with a whole bunch of kids. Had she stayed in town. But it wasn't her fault. "Um, yeah, well, I should get back to work too. See you Friday. I'll come pick you up."

Piper smiled and pulled a piece of paper out of her purse. "Um, we're living on Arlen now, you know, that house that was close to the corner, the one that we always wanted to live in, so uh, yeah, here's the new number." Sometimes, she couldn't articulate around him. "Bye."

"See you." Leo turned, back towards the construction site, starting out over the dirt. "Hey Milly!"

**AN: Hey, these chapters are pretty long. Well, longish, anyway. So, what'd you think? Emma is so cute isn't she? Please review!**


	3. Whipped Cream Kisses

**AN: Sorry this took so long, was super busy! Thank you guys for your reviews. (Who's the best reviewers? You're the best reviewers!) Okay, on with the story! **

"What'd you think? Too slutty for dinner over at my ex-boyfriends house?" Piper anxiously examined her outfit in the full length mirror she kept in her bedroom. "With his kid?"

Phoebe cocked her head at her older sister. "No…Unless you were going with a whole 'I'm a sweet girl-next-door who gets very naughty in bed' type of thing."

Piper just stared at her for a moment and Phoebe went on polishing her toenails. Piper took another look at her pale yellow, slightly low-cut V-neck sundress before collapsing on the bed bedside her sister, spread-eagled.

"Be still." Phoebe commanded meanly, regaining control over the polish. Piper rolled over on her side to face her.

"Would it be weird" she began, "if I said that I felt this connection with Leo right away?"

Phoebe looked up, her bob bouncing around her ears. "Well, I mean…he was the first guy you ever got serious with, right?"

Piper nodded. "Unless you count my marriage to Danny Pitman in the 4th grade."

"Then, no. I mean, you lost your virginity to Leo, right?"

"You say right a lot, but yeah." Piper shrugged, curling a strand of her brown hair over her finger. "I don't know, Pheebes, it's scary the connection you can feel with someone. It seriously frightens me. Like, sometimes when he looks at me…I don't know, it's like, I have to be extra careful or I'll start a relationship…or have a one night stand before I'm ready. And a kid only complicates things. I mean, do I really want to hop into bed with some little girl's father? I mean, without letting her know we're serious? And what's with that anyway, I mean, where the hell is her mom and—"

"Shut up." Phoebe interrupted. "You're babbling. Don't sweat it."

"You think?"

"I know."

Piper looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think I should take a toy or something for Emma? Leo'll drink the wine, but what about Emma? Or would that be like, 'Look Emma, I brought you this, so I can be your new, better mommy'." The doorbell rang, momentarily stalling Piper's rants.

Phoebe straighted, capping the red nail polish. "Well, unless that's Bret, you won't have to worry about it." She placed the bottle on the dresser and started down the stairs, Piper close on her heels.

"And what's with that anyway? Since when have you liked Bret Miller? We've known the guys for at least 20 years and now you develop this sudden interest."

"Bret's a nice guy." Phoebe replied as she toddled ahead in her short red dress.

"Yeah, duh, except for Leo, he was one of my best friends in high school."

"You always did hang out with boys, I never did get that." Phoebe reached for the doorknob and Piper ran off to grab the wine, in case it was Leo. It was.

He was holding a bouquet of acacias, yellow and magenta zinnias and azaleas. As soon as Piper stepped into the room she shook her head in wonder. She couldn't believe he'd remembered. "The game…" she breathed. Leo grinned at her.

"Yep." He said softly. "I remembered."

They'd been playing the game ever since her mother died. Sort of a tribute. Piper, Phoebe and Prue's mother had loved flowers and gardening, before she'd died. And Piper and Leo had started a game. It took them a full year and a half to get most of the flower meanings memorized, but after that, they'd traded flowers back and forth, like, before big exams, they would trade sweet basil: Good Wishes. Or, at birthdays, they would trade wheat: Friendliness.

After they started to date—_finally_ in the words of their friends and family—he gave her a red tulip: Declaration of Love, and she gave him phlox: Our Souls are United. But the hat, that had been the kicker. After a while, they got to saying so many things in what they'd so ingeniously dubbed "Flower Code", they used a straw hat, just tucking flowers through the holes, and leaving it on the others doorstep.

Piper smiled at him and took the flowers from his hands. Acacias: Friendship, yellow zinnias: Daily Remembrance, magenta zinnias: Lasting Affection, and finally, azaleas: First Love. "Phoebe." She said, "put these in water will you?"

"Yes ma'am." Phoebe mumbled, walking off to the kitchen. Piper grabbed her light white jacket and took Leo's hand as they started off down the walk. "Have her back before one!" Phoebe shouted jokingly.

"Will do Ms. Halliwell!" Leo called back. He gentlemanly opened the passenger door for Piper.

"Where's Emma?" she asked, pulling her seatbelt on.

Leo started the car. "I've got Mrs. Shultz looking after her."

Piper's eyes widened as he took a curve leading towards Bellevue Drive. "What? You mean, Old Mrs. Shultz? As in the detested woman who you used to watch us? She was a thousand years old then!" Piper said incredulously.

Leo grinned. "Yeah, I know. But there's nobody like you around anymore."

Piper smiled. She knew he was talking about all the babysitting she used to do. "Well, I had to make money somehow. I was okay."

Leo laughed. "Are you kidding me? You had business sewn up."

Piper laughed as they pulled into his driveway. "Oh," she said suddenly. "you live on the beach now?"

"Yeah, Amy liked the beach. But I ended up with the house." He got out, shut the door and got her door for her.

"Thanks." She said, stepping out of the car. He nodded and shut the door behind her before taking her had again as they started off towards the house.

"So," he said as they walked up the path, "what made you move back home?"

Piper shrugged, reveling in the cool starry night, ocean breeze and cricket song. "I don't know…Just felt right. It does feel right. Being back in town with everybody, you know Cathy Daniels and Jim Corimer got married."

"Yeah, I did." Leo admitted.

Piper laughed slapping a hand to her forehead. "Duh, of course you knew. Sorry."

Leo smiled at her. "Ah, don't be. You have nothing to be sorry about."

At that moment, the front door flew open. "I told you, Mrs. Shultz! I told you they were here!" Emma was all to pleased to have her father back. Sure, she got sick of him sometimes, but anything was better than Mrs. Shultz. Emma few out the door and right into her father, who let out a grunt, releasing Piper's hand.

"Daddy! You're back! Please, please, please send her away!" She clung even tighter to her father's khakis. "She's mean." Emma whispered. "She wouldn't let me have any cookies before dinner."

Leo scooped her up and the three of them entered the house. "Now, I won't let you have any either."

"I know, but you never seem to mind when you find half a cookie in the jar anyway." A suppressed giggle slipped between Piper's lips, making Emma laugh as well.

Leo looked from one to the other in slight indignance. "So, you ganging up on me?" His arm snaked out and pinched Piper's side, which only made her let out a full on laugh. Emma laughed again into her hand. He tickled them both before setting Emma down on the floor. He quickly relived Mrs. Shultz of her duties. "Wait here." He told them. "I have to go check on the dinner."

Piper sat beside Emma on the cream colored couch nervously. What was she supposed to say to the little girl? "You want to know something funny?" Emma asked, smoothing her purple pants.

"What's that?" Piper asked.

"Daddy thinks that I'm gonna mess up this couch. I'm extra careful because he likes this couch a lot. I don't even drink grape juice in here anymore."

Piper laughed. "You must really love your daddy a lot."

"Yup." Emma agreed. "He's the only daddy I have."

Piper laughed as Leo came in the room. "Are you guys ready to eat?"

Emma jumped up from the couch, grabbing Piper's hand. "Come on, Daddy made dinner. He makes good dinner. 'Cept that time he made that burnt stuff. That was gross."

"It wasn't burnt. It was _blackened_." Leo said indignantly. Both girls giggled as he led the way to the table.

"Sure." Emma replied, hopping up into her chair.

Piper laughed again. Leo pinched her side again from under the table. He had been extremely worried about Piper and Emma meeting. Looked like he needn't have been.

"What are we having?" Piper asked.

Leo grinned at her. "Salmon, salad and for dessert, strawberry shortcake."

"Yay!" Emma shouted. "S meal!"

888888888

"Okay, Emma, lay down."

"But I'm not tired!" She complained from her bed. "I don't want to go to sleep! I wanna show Piper my Barbies again, I'm not tired!" Leo was always patient with Emma. He knew that when she got like this, it would only be a matter of minutes before she was sleep. "I'm…not…" she trailed off as sleep overtook the energetic little girl.

Leo kissed Emma on the forehead before turning off the lamp and turning on the nightlight. He stepped out of Emma's room, leaving the door open a crack. He looked in the living room to find Piper had disappeared. When he found her again, she was sitting on his back porch, staring at the lake. He sat beside her and neither of them spoke for a moment.

"Is Emma sleep?" she asked slowly.

"Out like a light."

After a long pause she talked again. "It's so serene, balanced."

Leo glanced at her quizzically. "What is?"

"The lake." She sighed.

Leo gave her another odd look. "Come on." He hoisted her up and took her into the house. She followed him willingly into the kitchen, whereupon she jumped up on his counter, alongside the strawberry shortcake ingredients. She picked up a strawberry and took a bite out of it. Leo opened his mouth only to shut it again. After stopping to look at her, he finally spoke. "What's up?"

Piper shrugged, opening the tub of whipped cream. "Well, if I tell you, you'll think I'm an idiot." She dipped her finger in the whipped cream and licked it off before realizing what she'd done. "Sorry, I'll buy you some more."

Leo didn't even say anything to her about it. He had the woman of his dreams in his kitchen, licking whipped cream off her goddamn fingers, and she was worried about buying more whipped cream? Actually, that might've come in handy. "I'm all ears, Pepper."

Piper took another scoop of whipped cream, ignoring the nickname. It sounded so natural coming from his mouth, she didn't even question it. She blushed. "Well, you see, I have a problem."

"Oh?" Leo urged.

"I've recently moved to back to town and am having an incredibly strong connection to my ex-boyfriend."

Leo moved against the counter so that he was beside her, his elbows rested behind him. "Go on."

"And I have the feeling that I'm going to do something incredibly stupid."

Leo touched his hand to chin as if he were musing on something. Piper sipped her finger into the cream again and Leo stole his chance. He grabbed her finger and slowly took the soft flesh between his lips. He cleared her skin of any remaining whipped cream before speaking. "You mean, something like this?" His hands rested at her hips and he pulled her down so that she was nearer to the floor, but right at his height. He ground into her slowly, wanting her to feel every inch of him. All this was before he kissed her.

Piper closed her eyes slowly, feeling her body responding to Leo's. Her heart was beating wildly as he sucked on her mouth, nibbling her lips. She had the feeling he was striving to make her acutely aware of the place between her legs. He moved his leg, causing a groan from the both of them. Without asking, he ran a trail of whipped cream from her neck, down between her breasts, and taking his tongue along the same route.

"I have to go." Piper whispered softly.

"No." Leo said roughly, voice husky with desire. "Stay with me tonight." He couldn't ask anymore of her.

"I can't." Which was exactly what she wouldn't give him. She squirmed from underneath him and he leaned on the counter. "Night, Leo. Call me tomorrow, okay?" She gathered her purse and her jacket and made an entirely too quick exit.

**AN: Please don't think the kiss was fast, it goes with the plot. (I guess, I told ya it was a WIP) So, I've got a one-shot out on FictionPress, maybe you'll check it out! For the link to my FP account, go to my profile and it should be there. (For the lucky person who drops a review for it, (and perhaps my story, "Trials and Tribulations) and tells me their FFN name, they'll receive a lifetime supply of Cheese Nips!) 8888 Laughs hysterically 8888 Please review!**


	4. Flower Hats and Barbies Named Atari

**AN: Sup, everybody! Thanks for all your reviews! You guys are _the best_! I got headlines for you people, story progressions.**

**The Reunion: I need ideas for this! _Most urgent!_ I've kinda got some ideas for it though…**

**Profiling Love: _I am working on this_! Seriously! I've got some fun things planned for them, like: Since when was stripping not about taking your clothes off? And: Sex? On a trampoline? Don't worry, it'll go places. **

**That Currently Untitled, Unposted, Magic Fic: Um, well, I've got the prologue done and am writing it in bits and pieces, but you'll read it in chronological order. This fic is… Not for the faint of heart, and will be in the R section so… It's got a lot going on, betrayal, drinking problems, sex, barley functioning forced upon relationships, not a lot of Power of Three (but it will be, love that PoT!). It's a dark story, and will most likely have a sequel, because I'm not sure I should pack it all in one story. I plan on making this fic a twister and a turner. Oh, and one other thing, I'll post this after I finish "The Cardinal Rule" and possibly, both "The Reunion" and "Profiling Love", depends on what you guys say! I need your feed back people, please! As your author, I'm begging you!**

Leo figured a cold shower was in order. How long had it been? 10 months? A year? Who was he kidding? It had been roughly 2 years since he'd had sex. Plain and simple. Leo checked on his daughter who was sleeping soundly in her bed. Leo collapsed on his bed, knowing that it would be a long night.

8888888

Piper entered her house quietly, listening for signs that her sister had "company". When she found the house was silent, she thumped her way up the stairs, whereupon she collapsed across her bed. She hadn't meant to leave in such a hurry. She just didn't want to jump into something she wasn't ready for. He had a kid for heaven's sake! That was a major factor. And they had a history…Se just wasn't sure she was ready for a romp in the sack quite yet.

8888888

"Move that over there. No. Over there. Over there. Over—Oh, give it to me, I'll do it myself."

Piper snatched a poster out of a moving guy's hands and carried it over to the far wall so she could put it up. She was feeling very frustrated. She wanted her club open so badly, she would have given just about anything. Opening night was in a few days and she was going to go crazy if things weren't just right. Piper adjusted the sleeves of her Puma tee before attempting to hang it up.

"Need some help?" Leo was coming up behind her, weaving his way through the chaos.

"Thanks."

Leo started to coordinate. "You hold it up at the middle and I'll put it in at the top and bottom."

Piper blushed lightly. When the poster was up, she turned to talk to him. "Who's keeping Emma?" she asked.

"Mrs. Shultz again." He sighed. "I just wanted to run in and check on you on my way home from work."

Piper nodded. "Hey Leo, listen about that. I mean, if you didn't mind, and Emma didn't mind, I wouldn't uh…mind watching her during the day."

"Really? Emma would love that." Leo paused thoughtfully. "But are you sure? I mean, don't you have work?"

Piper shrugged it away. "Well, the club doesn't open for a while and even when it does, it'll only be open at night…"

Leo grinned at her. "Well, I just might take you up on your offer." He glanced at his watch. "I better get going, Emma's gonna be pissed as it is." He gave her a last smile and ran up the steps into fresh sunlight.

Piper took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she'd just gotten through a full conversation without A: Jumping his bones right there, or B: Mentioning the kiss. Piper couldn't even remember why she hadn't stayed with him that night. She turned around again only to see the movers making more mistakes. "Put that over there." She said. "Over there…No, over there. Over—Oh, forget it."

888888888

Leo and Emma had just finished dinner, and upon her insistence, were playing Barbies.

"Daddy," Emma said, "not all their names are Barbie."

Leo blinked at her once. "I know that, I just don't know this one's name."

"Kendra." She replied. "Now, change Kendra's clothes."

Leo looked at the doll's denim skirt and pink tank. "What's wrong with this?"

Emma looked exasperated. "Uh, Daddy, can't wear that to the Gemstone Ball. Lila and Atari will laugh at her."

"Did you say that doll's name was Atari?"

"Yeah."

Leo didn't even blink this time. "Okay, what should I put on Kendra?"

Emma didn't respond for a second. "Daddy, this is boring, can I go play jacks on the porch?"

"Clean up the dolls first." When the job was done, Leo stopped her before she ran out to the porch. "Hey Emma, can I talk to you for a second?" Emma stopped in her tracks and dropped to the floor in the doorway. Leo wasn't quite sure how to phrase his words. How exactly do you approach your daughter about a woman? "Hey, Em, how do you feel about Piper?"

Emma looked thoughtfully for a moment as she played with the unraveling denim on her jeans. "Well, she's nice. And funny. And…Pretty. Why?"

Leo looked down as he thought about it. "Well, how would you feel if Piper and I kiss?"

The six year old laughed. "You? Kissing?" She laughed again before kissing his cheek. "I love you, Daddy." She ran off to go play on the porch.

88888888

How many years had it been since he'd done this? Almost ten. It was actually kind of funny when he thought about it. Leo left the hat on her porch and rang the doorbell swiftly. He dashed to the car where Emma was waiting for him.

It was rare that Emma saw her father like this anymore. Ever since her mother had walked out on them, Leo was always a bit reserved, solemn. Not that she really got it, that was the only Leo she'd really known. But she liked the way he laughed a little heartier. She liked the way he played with her more, and the way he danced to the radio as he fixed dinner. And if it was Piper causing the change in him, Emma liked Piper too.

88888888

"Leo Wyatt, you sly dog, you. What exactly do you think it is you're pulling?"

Leo laughed as he leisurely leaned against the arm of the couch where Emma was already drifting off to sleep. "_Trying _to a have in affair with the newly appointed babysitter."

"Let's take a chance on happiness?" Piper asked as she sniffed the white violets. "That's sappy even for you."

"Thanks." He muttered dryly. "So, what'd you say?"

"I say…" Piper trailed off as she put the white violets to her nose. "Goodnight, Leo."

**AN: Okay, okay, okay, don't be mad at me! This chapter wasn't as long as the others and it didn't flow very well, but hold your fire! It'll get better, promise! Just hold on, got lots of stuff in mind for you guys! **

**Magical Princess:** **Thanks!**

**b.a.b.i.b.l.u.b.l.i.s.s.: Glad I can keep you contemplating my characters! –grins evil author grin-**

**piper+leo4eva: Yes. I've been told I'm completely and utterly loopy more times than I can count. Really. Seriously. My mom tells me these thins at least 4 or 5 times a day, no joke. –sigh- Yeah… Glad you like it! Yeah, the whole cream thing was kinda cute wasn't it? Anywho, things'll get to a nice place, but I wouldn't be me if there wasn't a climactic ending, right?**

**foureverCharmed: Thank you! No prob about not review the other chapter, glad you liked it!**

**Onion400: I really appreciate that you thought it was good idea for her to leave, I thought it was good idea too! –smiles- **

**Linn-LovesPiperLeo: Sorry, didn't quite catch that, what'd ya say? You what…What? Oh, you LOVED it! Thank you!**

**Perty in Pink: Thank You!**

**Alyssa Halliwell: Thank you! Emma is very cute, the way she takes care of her father, and all the while he takes care of her. Where they would be without each other! **

**PiPeRAnGeL39: -laughs- That's so funny! Not that I'm laughing at you or anything… I mean, I really value my readers opinions… And you guys are like the greatest and… -sighs and takes foot out of mouth- Kay, glad you like my stories! And don't worry, I'm working on more Piper-Emma moments! **

**Halli-Halliwell: Thank you!**

**What About Scout: Cheese-Its are WAY better! As a matter of fact, I got yelled at for having my hand buried in a box of them today before dinner! –pouts and sulks- Not my fault they taste so good… Oh my god, what you said about your Dad saying something was balckned… I know somebody who des the same thing… Me! 'Cept, that's only when I burn a grilled cheese sandwich, or hash browns. And what you said about your mom saying that you're her favorite daughter and everything? My mom does the EXACT SAME THING! –shudders- Small damn world…**

_**MAJOR MEMO!**_

**Everybody seriously _needs_ to check out misscharmed's "The Promise Made". It's one of the best fics I've ever read! Really. It's got something for everyone, PiperLeoness, future stuff, Chris, (non-evil) Wyatt, Paige and Phoebe having kids, but it's so gripping and well written, it immediately sucks you in and makes you drop everything to read it! Please, please, please, with a cherry on top, _READ THIS STORY!_ **

**Kay, my lovely, lovely readers! I'm feeling a little emotional right now. (I was just reading this book, Guitar Girl by Sara Manning, made me cry buckets, also a _VERY_ good read) So, I might just drop off to sleep! Please review!**


	5. Tiger Eyes and Fireflies

**AN: Yay! Lotsa reviews! I love reviews! Better than chocolate! And I love chocolate! **

**What About Scout: Oh! I long review! I love long reviews! I hope this chappy was long enough to satisfy you! About your…um, _experience_ on the trampoline… That sounds, um, scary. Yeah, when I looked at PoT, I thought POT too! I'm such an idiot. (But of course, that doesn't make you an idiot by default.) You know, little kids do get bored really fast like that. But yeah, it did have something to do with Leo's unknowingness. I'd probably get bored real quick too. Please tell me you did not just say you were a Barney fan. OMG! Barney rocked my friggin' world! He still does! ;-D Barney sheets, Barney blanket, Barney clock, Barney radio, Barney mobile, Barney books, Barney tapes, Barney, Barney, Barney! I was not kidding, I seriously had all that Barney stuff. Anywho, thanks for your review, I love rambling!**

**charmedchick4eva: Thank you! I don't mind that you didn't review, I mean, I wouldn't review either if I was in Rome! Hope you had fun! I'm glad you liked the kiss, don't worry! And about Prue or Paige, I'm not sure if either'll make an appearance, but if so, it'll probably be Prue. I don't know why I didn't either of them in, but it seemed like a very Piper and Phoebe type thing to do to move "back home", so…yeah. Thanks for the review!**

**leolovespiper: I'm glad you like it! I'll definitely keep updating! I love Emma! I get so attached to my characters!**

**Charmed4life: I love it when people can't find words to describe my writing! It's fun! Everybody thinks Emma is so cute! I'm glad you guys think so, because, that's what I was going for! And yes, Leo is so in love, and they have a nice sweet little convo in this chapter, so go read it! Please?**

**foureverCharmed: Thank you!**

**psychokitty3: "The Promise Made" rocks doesn't it? Poor Leo. Anywho, it is really hard to write the whole twisty turny thing because like, you really want to get the mood right and it's so much easier to crate this happy place than this dark place, you know? (I mean, duh, you do know) Thanks so much for your advice and I definitely won't abandon my fics, I hate that!**

**Onion400: Thank you!**

**LeoPiper-Forever: Yeah, I want the whipped cream scene to be hot but not…explicit, you know? Glad you like Emma, and Molly is very cute! Thank you!**

**Magical Princess: I love Emma, she's gonna be so much fun!**

**misscharmed: No problem, I shamelessly self promote, so why not promote a really deserving author/story. That means you! As a matter of fact, I'm really surprised you like my stories, it's an honor (I'm an idiot, I misspelled that all through out my review to your story). It's sort of easy for me to write little kids because I've got this little kid around me all the time to base off of, and that's good because I've kind of forgotten how:-) "Peanut" is the cutest nickname. About your email, that is so funny. "Oh yeah, wanna get married?" Though, it's not the dreamest way to get proposed to, it's romantic in it's own way. I'll write you back soon, but it takes me while to respond to my emails, unless somebody's asking me to the movies! It's nice to see an adult interested in something that I've seen deemed "childish". I happen to think it's a fantastic outlet and I think you're very smart for doing something to keep yourself from getting too stressed. By the way, I'm sure your wedding will be great, I wouldn't stress about it too much. (But I know it's stressful, it's gotta be, all that stuff) But I'm sure it'll be fabu! Thanks! Oh and, everybody tells me I should manage or promote or PR or something. That or act. –laugh-**

**piper+leo4eva: Thank you! It's funny you say London, NY, Milan and Tokyo, because I just bought a great purse with all those places on it, I swear it's one of the cutest things I've ever seen! Yeah, I get what you mean! LOL!**

**Linn-LovesPiperLeo: EVERYBODY LOVES EMMA! I love that! Emma is so cute! Glad you LOVE it! **

**Alyssa Halliwell: Yeah, I've got plans for other fics, it's just taken me a while to get there! Thank you!**

**halli-halliwell: I hated how that chapter flowed, it was so choppy and not smooth at all. But I was trying to give you a fix! Thanks!**

"Morning!" Piper said cheerily, a big smile on her face. She had on jeans and a green tee and held out a basket of muffins.

"What?" Leo said gruffly. He looked at her meanly from the front step. He was wearing boxers and nothing else, excepting a glare.

Piper raised her eyebrows. "Um…Good Morning?" She asked hesitantly. She grinned carefully. Not that Leo had been exactly scrawny before, and not that he was Mr. Universe now, but she liked the way his body was harder than before. In more ways than one.

"What?" He said in the same tone. It was taking him a long time to comprehend things. His daughter knew he moved very slowly in the morning. Hell, Piper knew he moved very slowly in the morning. He was definitely not a morning person.

"Um, Leo, I'm here to baby-sit Emma. And I brought muffins." She tried again, willing his brain and his mouth to have a solid connection. "You know, those fluffy, small, almost cake-like things. They generally have things in them like blueberries…"

"What," he said, again in that crotchety tenor. "the heck is a blueberry?" He grinned at her. She knew he was joking and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Daddy, who's at the door?" Emma came in from the kitchen. "Piper, you came!" The blue-eyed girl grabbed her father's hand.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Piper asked.

Emma shrugged. She tugged on her father's hand, her palm small in his. "Come on, Daddy, you have to get dressed or you'll be late for work."

"She knows when you have work?" Piper asked, as she followed them into the ranch style house.

Leo shrugged helplessly. "Yeah, she's my personal assistant."

"5 smackers an hour." Emma joked. It was a running thing between the two. Piper just smiled. She went behind them as Emma yanked her father into his bedroom. Piper looked around, having found the opportunity she was looking for. The bedroom obviously had a woman's touch, but was decorated in colors she knew he could tolerate, varying shades of aquamarine, turquoise and ocean blue. The curtains were turquoise, as a matter of fact, the only thing that didn't fit that color family was the tan shag carpeting.

Emma shoved her father into his room with a giggle. "He's not allowed to have girls in his room when he's changing." She giggled again.

Piper smiled warmly at her. "Yeah, I'll bet he's not. How about we go make him so breakfast, huh?" Piper held out her hand, praying that the child would take it.

Firmly, Emma grasped Piper's hand and the two were off to the kitchen, muffins in tow.

88888888

"Let's play…No!" Emma was struck with a sudden idea. "Let's dance! Daddy won't let me or Mrs. Shultz touch the CD player, but I bet he'd let you touch it!"

Piper bit her lip as she walked over to the entertainment center. "Um…are you sure?"

"Of course." Emma said, smiling far too innocently to be true. "Would I steer you wrong?"

Piper rolled her eyes. She searched though Leo's CD collection and found his music taste hadn't strayed to far from when they were kids. She popped in a mix CD and found that Trapt's "Headstrong" was blaring from the speakers, briefly stunning her. Emma immediately launched into a song and dance routine, using her fist as a microphone.

Piper laughed and jumped into the routine of twirls, spins and leaps. They bumped hips and giggled. They collapsed on the floor, that one song enough to wear them out. After a moment and The GooGoo Doll's "Slide" started to play, Emma spoke.

"My daddy likes you." She said shyly.

Piper smirked. "I know."

"He told you?" Emma asked incredulously.

Piper blushed. "Um…Yeah."

"When?" she demanded.

Piper shrugged. "After dinner the other night."

Emma snapped her fingers. "Shoot, the good stuff always happens after I go to sleep."

Piper laughed and glanced at her watch. "Come on, let's go play Barbies."

88888888

Leo was late getting home. He wasn't sure if Piper would kill him, or cluck at him about his dinner being cold. He smiled as he pulled into the driveway. Chauvinist, he wasn't, but Piper seemed to be made for kitchens, babies and general home and hearth. She was one of the best things that happened to him, since Emma. Her mother made his life one tumultuous hell after another. He couldn't believe she'd had walked out on them. But he didn't think about it much, not when he had a little girl to raise. Leo slammed the car door and walked into the house, shutting the door behind him. "Pepper!" He called. "Emma!" There was no response, but he noticed the porch light to the back door was on.

Emma was chasing fireflies and Piper was swaying the hammock, one eye on Emma, the other buried in her book. Leo opened the door and the two most important women in his life were too engrossed in their activities to notice him. He abandoned his shoes on the porch and he crossed the slightly sandy grass to the hammock and it tilted slightly as he climbed in beside Piper.

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She had one forearm draped over her forehead, the other hand holding the book, which she returned her attention too seamlessly. He let one foot hit the ground and started them off again. He watched Emma run after fireflies, face contorted with concentration. He wasn't sure if she looked more like him or Amy when she did that. She jumped wildly for one, then looked about ready to swear when she missed.

Leo looked from Emma to Piper. "What are you reading?" he asked softly.

"_Tiger Eyes_." She responded.

He laughed and started them off again. "I thought that was a book for teenage girls."

Piper's face looked thoughtful, then, she gave him a dark look. "No. _Tiger Eyes_ is a classic. It for people of all ages."

He didn't respond to that, just looked between Emma and the moon. "Did you have good day?" he asked finally, curling the hammock bound leg around one of hers.

Piper rubbed her toes against his playfully, placing her book across her stomach. "It was fine."

Leo was only half paying attention. "Emma!" he called. The copper haired child looked at him.

"Yes Daddy?" she yelled back.

"Don't be so jerky when you're catching 'em. Take your time!" This was the best advice he could give on the subject of fireflies. Of course, it was Piper who taught him all that. He guessed Emma had too much of him in her to take on the natural hunter instinct.

Emma tried, but couldn't seem to get what her father was talking about. Excusing himself, Leo got up and walked over to his daughter. Piper sat up trying to catch their words. She watched as Leo leaned down and placed one hand on Emma's back, the other holding the cap to the jar. He was talking in low tones to his child and after a moment of almost complete stillness, they caught one of the lighting bugs and identical smiles spread over their faces.

Piper sighed wistfully. God, he was perfect. She wondered how their lives would be if she'd stayed in town. Would they be married? Would they have kids? Would they be happy? Probably. If the first were true, yes. And definitely yes. They were always happy together. He was the only one that could make her laugh after her mother died. He was the only one she could talk to about that. Phoebe had gotten so defiant, Prue was bitter. And they'd thought she was stupid for crying all the time.

Piper's thoughts were interrupted as Leo climbed beside her again, flashing her a million dollar grin, but no words. They both watched, silently as Emma, all by herself, caught a lightning bug. He smiled proudly. Leo turned the grin to Piper, who'd picked up the book again.

He rocked the hammock again. "You read that book forever." He laughed. "Your copy was so dog-eared and worn." He laughed reminiscently. "I remember, you got on my back to read that book until my English class had to read it."

Piper smiled knowingly, a mischievous look in her eyes as she put _Tiger Eyes_ across their re-intertwined legs. "You know something?" He made a low humming sound, eyes trained on the little girl. "I talked to Julie Jennings the semester after that." Her eyes twinkled devilishly. "I know she was in your English class. She told me, over Christmas break, that you read books about war."

Leo didn't even blush, he just laughed. "Well, when you and Brian McAllister were getting all 'buddy, buddy' about it, I felt left out of the loop." He moved his arm around so the back her head rested against his bicep. "You know, I didn't want him coming in a taking away my girl."

Piper laughed and punched him lightly in the side. "You dork! I love _you_, not Brian McAllister!" Suddenly she stopped laughing. Had she said _love_ as in, the present tense? Luckily, he hadn't noticed.

He sighed. "Those were the days, huh?"

One of her hands played with his belt buckle, the other in his hair and her face was across his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Ah, these days aren't bad."

Suddenly, Emma ran up and dived across them, giggling madly. Leo grunted. "We better be careful, or the whole thing could give way underneath us." There was complete silence and stillness for almost a whole minute as the three of them contemplated and prayed against the demise of the hammock. After another minute or so, Piper soon realized that Emma was sleep.

"She's sleep." She said, nudging Leo.

88888888

Piper was standing by the door when Leo emerged from Emma' just looked at her for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was low and gravely, that just enough make heat pool between her legs. It was a far cry from the voice of the loving father. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

She knew what he was asking. She didn't answer. She didn't know the answer. He gazed at her expectantly. "I don't know." She bit her lip. Leo stepped close and even closer as he made a sandwich out of her, himself and the wall.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he asked her, a dangerous tone in his voice.

"No." she said, running her hand over his cheek. "What?"

Leo moaned and kissed her. He tongue made a home in her mouth seamlessly, unquestioningly. Their bodies were frenzied as they touched one another, both of them growing hotter. There was a small interval in which Leo pulled back to unbutton his shirt and she placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Leo," she said softly, "I have to go."

Leo was genuinely shocked. "What?"

"I have to go home. Good night."

And for second time, she'd left him, ready and willing. And the sad part was, it more in his heart than anyplace else.

**AN: Okay, hope you liked that chapter, it was long! Sort of. Not really. Anyway, I've got another vote thingamajiggy.**

_**Vote A if you want: Me to stop doing these stupid polls and finish all my stories.**_

_**Vote B if you want: Me to finish this, then start the magic fic (currently untitled) instead of writing "Profiling Love" and "The Reunion" first.**_

_**Vote C if you want: Me to just write and get around to everything when I get to it (WHICH I SO WILL!)**_

**Kay, please vote and more important than that, REVIEW! **


	6. The Shower

**AN: Hey! I was going to do individual responses this chappy, but I got sort of a lot of reviews, so I'll do it next time. Anywho, this chapter is very short, but there's a lot of plot advancement, so maybe it'll be cool…**

"Piper? Emma? You home?" Leo called into the house, slamming the door behind him.

"In the kitchen." Piper called back.

Leo sighed. He would ask her again, tonight, he knew, but would she say no and turn him away for a third time? But tonight would be different, regardless of whether she said yes or not. He stepped in to see the two of them covered in flour. Emma was dancing around wildly to Top 40 and Piper was pulling a pan out of the oven. She blushed deeply at him.

"Um, hey." She said.

Leo grinned at her and walked over to them, first kissing Emma on the forehead and then doing them same to Piper, who only turned a deeper crimson. "Mmm, did you guys make chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yup!" Emma exclaimed proudly. "Lots of 'em."

"Your favorite." Piper said.

Leo reached out and snagged a cookie, then popped it in his mouth. "Hot, but good." He mumbled. He swallowed. "Hey, Em, how would you feel about going to spend the night with Kerry and the baby?"

Emma's eyes brightened excitedly. "Baby Joey?"

Leo stuck his hands in his pockets. "One in the same."

Emma started towards the direction of the living room, her blue eyes sparkling happily. "Baby Joey is so cute! I swear, last time I saw him he said my name! Kerry said he was just gurgling but I said…" She was still babbling along like a brook as she exited the kitchen.

Piper smiled at Leo. "Well, I'll go then." She started to go past him. And just when she thought she'd gotten away…

Leo grabbed her bicep and whirled her around. "And you." He growled. "We have business to settle." He shoved a white clover in her hands. She looked down at it. I'll Be Thinking Of You. "I have to give Emma a bath. You sit down." He pointed to the couch. "And don't get up."

Piper sighed and collapsed on the couch. What exactly was Leo planning?

88888888

Leo walked into his house. He found Piper where he left her, except this time, flipping through primetime shows. She even still held the flower in her hands. He walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. "Leo," she said warily, "what exactly are you planning?"

He responded by dragging her back towards his bedroom, and he slammed the door behind him. "Strip." He commanded.

Piper bit her lip. "Um, Leo…this is _not_ turning me on. And I'm not sure brute force is the best way to go about this."

Much to her surprise, Leo laughed loudly. "I'm not gonna have sex with you. Yet. There's a well devised plan here. Strip."

Had it not been so, you know, weird, the whole experience would've been comical. But it wasn't. "Um, strip?" He nodded solemnly, but she could see the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Are you insa—" He nodded again. She took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll do it if you turn around." Instinctively, they both turned around, so they were back to back. "You know," she said, peeling her clothes off of her body, "there's something slightly perverted about this and—" She stopped dead.

Leo was standing in front of her as naked as the day he was born. She slapped a hand over her face. She'd turned around to face him and found it was a quite rewarding mistake. He had his arms crossed over his chest. "Well, don't go acting all shy now."

Piper took a breath and uncovered her face only find she was being hauled to the bathroom. "Leo what are you—" She couldn't seem to finish anything. He'd turned the showerhead on.

"We both need a shower."

88888888

Erotic was the only word to describe it. Erotic. Highly. But by the time the shower was over, she was giggling like a schoolgirl and his plan was going splendidly. They stepped into his bedroom, kissing and pinching one another. He was getting at her stomach and that was the main reason of her laughing.

"Wait…wait! Stop!" Piper was laughing like crazy and trying to slap his hands away, at the same time, trying to hold onto the fluffy white towel she had wrapped around her. He was chuckling as well. "Wait, no! Quit it, quit it!"

"What do you say, Pepper?" Leo asked as he pushed them towards the bed, their wet bodies touching and creating instant heat.

"I…I, I, UNCLE!" She cried. He stopped instantly. The hilarity of the moment died away and they just stared at one another.

He started to gently towel her off, kissing each place after it was dry. Piper's breath hitched in her throat and she pulled his face up to kiss him on the lips. Their tongues mingled and her hands started to do wild things to his body. He groaned and flipped her on her back, using his upper body strength to keep himself away from her. He lowered his head and kissed her. This was what he'd need all this time. And now he finally had it.

**AN: Suck-crap-ramalama-ding-dong (I have no idea where that came from) chapter, I know and it was really short, but I was writing the prologue and the first chapter to that magical story I keep talking about, and I got so into that, it was hard for me to come up with a satisfactory ending to the this chapter. And, I want to get _something_ up. The next chapter should be out pretty fast, with any luck (and no laziness) I love you guys! Please review!**


	7. The Picnic

**AN: Okay, I really _was_ going to do personal responses this chappy, but I'm so anxious to get this chapter up, I won't (Sorry!). But, I do have a few things to say, that will make sense to some reviewers:**

**A: No, you didn't know who Baby Joey was, he and his mom are just really good friends of Leo.**

**B: 'Uncle' is something you say when somebody's tickling you, to get them to stop. **

**Okay, I'm sorry if somebody's questions didn't get answered, but I'll do it, promise! READ ON! **

He saw the glare off the TV play across her face as she giggled into her hand. Leo cracked open his other aqua eye and shifted a little, not so much as she would notice.

"What are you doing?" his voice was a little gravelly, and strained with sleep.

Piper turned to look at him, apology written across her face. She touched his chin lightly. "Sorry." She started. "I couldn't sleep. So, I turned on the TV, and _Fear Factor_ was on and—sorry."

He laughed, rubbing the side of his face with his palm, and for the first time he noticed the way his sheets slid between the crevices of her body. "It's okay." Briefly, he buried his face in the pillow, before lifting it again to speak. He grinned lazily. "I'll bet you had a hell of a time finding the remote."

She gave him a lopsided smile and hunkered down beside him, throwing her arm over his bare back. "I'm sorry." She said again.

Leo gave her a look of amusement. "What else did you do? Raid the fridge?"

Piper smirked at him. "No." Her face fell serious. "I'm sorry I didn't say yes to you earlier."

He full-fledged grinned this time. "That good, huh?"

Piper turned up the corner of her lip in a light, and unwittingly inviting smile. "No, it's not that, bit yes, I'll agree. Anyhow, I mean, I didn't want to have sex because, well, I thought it would be intrusive."

He raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

She did that thing he loved where she twisted her mouth to one side, then bit her lip. "Well, I thought with you having to take care of Emma, and she may be your world, but little do you know, you are definitely hers. And I don't know what she would do if she had to share you." She paused to scratch her arm. "And, you know, I didn't want to hop into bed without knowing that it was more than one night."

That stung. "What are you talking about?"

Piper bit her lip again and rolled over a little more to face him better. "I mean, Leo… I wanted to, badly. As a matter of fact, since I saw you at the grocery store, but I wasn't sure if you'd want me after…"

That stung even more. Leo took a deep breath before pulling her so close, they might as well have meshed into one body. "This" he whispered. "is real. I want this. More than you'll ever know." He wanted to hold her body to his. He wanted to go to town picnics with her. He wanted to show her the kind of love a man and a woman could only have. He wanted to marry her. Wait. Where had _that_ come from?

"That's good." She said softly, he could tell she was drifting off to sleep. "Because I want it too."

He held her even closer by the small of her back. "Go to sleep." Leo kissed her forehead tenderly, before going back to sleep himself.

He should've seen it coming, he really should've. He heard her most anytime, deep in his sleep; he knew where she was before she did. But he was probably too spent to hear it this time. But it had to be _this_ time.

Little feet went bounding down the hallway and threw the door to Leo's bedroom wide open. "Daddy!" she cried happily. "Daddy, I—Oh." She stopped short of what was probably a long drawn-out story involving her and Baby Joey. "Piper came over today!" She seemed oblivious to the adult situation. Leo sat up and rubbed his face, and the blanket failed to cover his chest, which was bare.

"Hey, baby!" Leo said with every ounce of love he had for her. The circumstances were delicate, he knew, but he couldn't refuse his baby girl.

"Daddy!" Emma giggled. "You don't have shirt on!"

He smiled gently, and briefly noticed the sunlight coming through the windows. "I know." He held out his arms and clad in a pink shirt and jeans, His daughter ran to him and jumped into his arms, her body close to weightless in his hands. He hugged her close. There was nothing like seeing her first thing in the morning.

Emma knew that her father wasn't a morning person, but something good must've happened if he was smiling this early. Emma's jumps had disturbed his bedmate who stirred at last. Piper stretched first, until her foot had solid connection with Leo's thigh. Then, she sat up, holding the sheet to her. Emma laughed again and jumped onto Piper's lap. "You don't have any clothes on." She whispered into her ear. Any of Piper's hesitations and fears to the situation flew out the window at that moment. She just laughed. Kerry, a full-figured woman with corkscrew, coppery curls, appeared in the doorway, with an exaggerated expression of dread across her face. She mouthed the word "sorry" to them. Leo waved her off in an "it's fine" gesture. Emma jumped to the ground. "I'm going to go in my room and visit Miss Maggie."

Piper had the distinct feeling Miss Maggie was a doll. The child left with kiss to each adult cheek and not another word. Piper could practically feel her cheek go golden with pride, surprise and happiness. She touched it lightly, as if expecting the seemingly small gesture to disappear. And that only stretched Leo's heart with gladness. When Kerry disappeared from the doorway, Leo took Piper in his arms and held her to him, kissing her senseless.

When they pulled away, he grinned down at her. "Someway to start a morning, huh?"

She laughed and traced his bicep with her fingertips. "I liked it." What she didn't say was that she would've liked a lot of days to start that way. But she didn't.

"You don't have any clothes on." He whispered, taking his tongue along her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I know." She whispered back, doing the same. His hands started to meander over her body, taking time, going slow. Discreetly, under the covers, sure that Emma could come busting in at any moment.

"You need clothes." He told her.

"I know." Seemed to be a standard answer. The next moment, she was straddling his lap and she could feel him beneath her.

"We—" He stopped for a kiss. "should get—" Another kiss. "you some—" Kiss. "clothes." Though, the thought crossed his mind to spend the whole day nude. Well, since that was clearly out of the picture, kissing would do _just fine_.

Night was falling over Bolepick once again. Chasing fireflies was again an enjoyed game. Now would've been the time for picnics. Which was exactly what was planned. Piper, Leo, Kerry, her husband Ross and Baby Joey were at the picnic in Leo's backyard. Joined by Emma, Phoebe and the infamous Bret Miller, who'd finally declared themselves a couple. Along with them came a few people from Leo's job, and some of the people who were helping Piper with her club, and some of their spouses and children. Emma had enough playmates, who she was teaching the fine art of catching fireflies and who were daringly dipping their feet in the still too cold water of the lake, along with the ever fun loving Phoebe and Bret.

Leo took a long pull off his beer. He was watching Piper. Of course, he'd been watching her all evening, but she looked especially good as she sat unawares of him, chatting candidly with Ross. Normally, jealously would've washed over him, on generally speaking, he wasn't the jealous type. Not even when her hand reached out to pat Ross's forearm gently, who just grinned at her. And of course, even if he had been jealous, any feelings would've gone away when she turned and flashed him her million dollar grin. He smiled back and turned to the grill again. He kept one eye on the grill, and another between Piper and Emma. The two most important people in his life. He reached out with the tongs to test a hotdog. Not quite done.

"You've fallen hard, Wyatt." It was Bret's unmistakable voice.

"She's an angel without wings, Miller." Leo responded with accidental curtness. He wasn't one to give away his feelings very easily.

Bret knew it. He leaned beside his friend against the railings. "She was always like that. You just now get it?"

Leo's eyes were fierce and intense but he kept them pointed at the grill and the finished hotdogs. He made slow work of putting the food on a plate. He took another drink of beer. "Shit, Bret, I—" He turned to face the brown haired male, but abruptly turned to face the grill again.

Bret stared at him intently. "You're very serious about this aren't you? Well, her, I mean." Leo's tongue touched his lip briefly before going back in his mouth, but gave no response. Bret rolled his eyes. "You didn't even get like this about Amy."

"Don't talk about her." Leo said, his rudeness intentional this time. He needed to be alone with his thoughts. Just when everything was going right. He took another pull from his bottle. "Leave the bitch where she is." The beer seemed to be traveling to his lips faster now. There was no response and Leo knew Bret had gone. Still, the tension didn't leave his shoulders, and his hand didn't stop gripping the handle of the spatula a little to tightly. A warm, small hand slid into his own and for a moment, stress faded and his body loosened as she smiled down at his little girl.

"Kerry said that she would man the grill." Emma said, obviously repeating the phrase. "So you can come eat with me and Piper."

He looked over at the chocolate haired woman. She was seated beside her sister and was laughing happily. She waved at him, tossing a sexy, private smile his way. He smiled softly down at his child. "I'd like that." Emma holding to one hand, and the beer in the other, he made his way over to the table.

With an obviously fake smile, he slid between his child and what he supposed was his girlfriend. Neither female seemed to notice that part. "Hey." Piper said with inflicted romance. "You seem a little down." She gave him a sympathetic look, gripping his bicep between her delicate fingers. "Are you okay?"

Leo wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead, noting the smell of her hair. "I'm fine." He promptly turned to cut up Emma's steak, who then went wild with A1 Sauce.

It was dark by the time dinner was over, but the party was still raging. Somebody had produced a CD player, which was admitting a little Tim McGraw for listening pleasure. Some people danced a little, most chilled and sang along. Some, Leo in particular, sat and mulled over their thoughts.

Piper watched him from the picnic table where she was having another conversation with Ross. She was only half listening, which she felt sorry for. She had the feeling that Leo didn't want to be around her. This is where confusion set in. They'd made love—multiple times—the night before and now, what, he wanted to forget it ever happened? Maybe he didn't like Public Displays of Affection—PDA to the hip. Whatever it was, it was slightly worrying. But he was big boy, he could handle himself. She guessed.

"…And so, when I got here from Los Angeles… Piper? Piper?"

She snapped back to the conversation she was supposed to be having. "What?"

Ross grinned at her. "I was talking about when I got here. Are you okay?"

Piper shook her head, as if shaking away her thoughts. "Um, yeah, excuse me." She pushed away from the table, and made her way over to Leo, who was hanging in the notorious hammock. It was set a little away from the festivities, there for perfect for the intimate conversation of lovers. Instead, he shut her out. "Hey." She said, rubbing her arm, a gesture she knew happened when she was nervous.

"What were you and Ross talking about?" Leo asked, gruffly.

Piper's eyebrows skyrocketed. "Is that what this is about? I never knew you were the jealous type." She couldn't keep the angry, defensive edge out of her voice. He just glared at her, tenting his fingertips contemplatively. She sighed, their relationship was newly founded, they didn't need to be on the rocks already. "I'm sorry." She sighed again. "Room for another?" she asked conversationally. Leo shrugged, but held out his arms for her to crawl up beside him. They just sat and rocked for a while.

"They are so _cute_." Phoebe gushed, putting the glass of iced tea to her lips. "Aren't they, Bret?" Bret gave a short "yeah". Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Oh my gosh, this party just got so moody! What's up with everybody, it's like Prue on steroids."

That got a laugh. "Poor Leo." He mumbled a moment later.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"I think he's seriously in love with Piper."

Phoebe cocked an eyebrow. "How serious are we talking?"

Bret looked down on the youngest Halliwell. "Like, marriage-serious.

Phoebe's eyes widened to a spectacular size, rivaling the paper plates on the picnic table. She let out a high squeal. "Oh my God! He's going to ask my sister to _marry_ him!"

He clapped his hand over her mouth. "Shh! And no! Not after what happened with Amy."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and spoke when he again gave her use of speech. "What do you mean? The marriage wasn't good, they divorced, so is about half of America."

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Piper wasn't aware that her sister was talking about her as she ran her hand through Leo's hair, the hammock thankfully holding their weight. He let out a low grumble, sounding like a large jungle cat. He must've been relaxing. It was nice to know her touch could do that to him. "Do you want to send all these people home, and put Emma to bed? She seems pretty worn out to me."

For the first time in what felt like forever, he smiled at her. Genuinely. He seemed to think about it, but then, he smile faded. "Can't, I've…Uh, got some things to do."

She raised up to get a better look at him. "Do you want to keep secrets from me _now_?"

Much to her dismay, Leo didn't respond, but again his body tensed and he closed himself off.

**AN: Whew, admit it! That was a long chapter! Anywho, don't you guys want to know _what's up with Leo? _ Like, one moment, he was okay, and the next, he shut down. (Well, I know. Hee, hee, hee…) And what's up with all the talk of Amy? And there's something else just a little off about somebody at the party, but I want to see if you guys'll pick up on it. (I'm so evil) Anyway, love ya'll lots! Please review!**


	8. Argument At The Seashell

**AN: Sorry 'bout the delay everyone, I actually had this chapter typed up, but then, I didn't get on the Internet for few days (relatives), but I'm back now, full of _Music Choice Hit List_, _Pimp My Ride_ and _Mr. Romance_! (That'll only make sense to a few people, sorry!) **

**PunkRoxPixie: I'm working on Profiling Love, I really am, but I gave myself a really terrible ending place in the last chapter, so, it's taking a while, but I'm getting there! I read "Friends?" and it's really cool! This chapter oughta explain what's going on with Leo!**

**Jenna Sabina: Thank you!**

**Charmed4life: Answer your questions? No. But, only those who try prevail:-D Thank you, all will come out in the wash!**

**What About Scout: Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. I have to keep it secret! I can't wait to read the fic you're rewriting, I'm actually writing a fic where Piper and Leo divorced over some cheating and stuff and I sort of see some similarities, but they are two way different stories (I hope) so, whatevs! I'm glad you liked the part about Emma busting in, I thought it was realistic too. Thanks!**

**patrica: Wow, you've been with me for a long time haven't you? I love people like that. Anywho, thank you!**

**My Divinest: Oh. Hello, Amy. Thank you mucho!**

**niem: A new reviewer, awesome! Thanks!**

**charmedchick4eva: I _love_ being evil! It means you guys are hooked! (I hope) :-P And what was Bret about to tell Phoebe about Amy…**

**LeoPiper-Forever: Bret? You think Bret was acting weird? Good guess, but no, fraid not, it's a very subtle weird! Like, talkative, weird.**

**heather1021: Yeah, Leo is a little afraid to love… Sad, huh? Thank you! **

**Alyssa Halliwell: Thank you! I was trying to do a lighthearted approached to a real situation. Do you think I did that? Oh, I hope I did that… **

**knatie: Thanks!**

**halli-halliwell: -does crazy dance- They all think I'm evil, they all think I'm evil! Woohoo! Thanks for your review, this chappy ought to clear some things up!**

**Chub: You guys crack me up! Thanks!**

**foureverCharmed: Here you go, here you go, read, read, please!**

**Magical Princess: Oh, they definitely got divorced, don't worry about that…but hey, that gives me a thought… Oh, and "Amanduh" was really funny, LMAO!**

**piperleo4eva: Nobody needs school. Everybody would be so much better off learning from the real world! Who cares if you can divide integers or whatever? Thanks! **

Piper had wanted to go home that night. But Leo had begged her to stay. This is a bit wishy-washy, she thought as she watched his face look so peaceful in the moonlight. She traced her palm along his chest, down to his naked hips and back up to his lips, then repeating the cycle. He'd made wild, but meticulous love to her. The kind of love a man made when it seemed like it would be the last time. But why? Was he changing his mind? Could he not give her his heart? Had he ever said he would? Her head spun with a tired, yet restless dizziness. What if it was something much worse? What if he was dying, or something equally horrible? Then what? What would she do? More importantly, what would Emma do without her father _and_ mother?

Piper sat up, breathing raggedly, one hand to her head, the other to her heart. Leo didn't stir. After a panicked moment, she relaxed a little. He would tell her if it were something that bad. Wouldn't he?

When Piper awoke again, it was morning. She reached for Leo. And found he wasn't there. She sat up in a panic. She looked around and saw a flower in a small glass vase, with a note attached. Wrapping the sheet around her toga style, she padded over to the dresser and pulled the note away.

_Dear Piper,_

_I had a few things to take care of, a meeting if you will. I hope you don't mind my leaving, I'll be there as soon as I can. I should've asked you if you would watch Emma, but I didn't have time. Sorry. Anyway, like I said, I'll be there soon. _

_Love Always, Leo._

Her heart flip-flopped in her chest. "Love always". What did that mean? That he loved her always? Or did he write it because it was nice? Overanalyzing. She looked at the flower. Striped Carnation: Sorry I Can't Be With You. Well what the hell did that mean? Like, he couldn't be with her romantically, or he couldn't be with her at that moment? Overanalyzing again. Piper sighed and raked a hand through her hair.

The Seashell. What the hell kind of name is that for a hotel? That was Leo's thought's as he pulled up in front of the motel. It was somewhere between roach and passable. He stopped the idling car and groaned. What was he here? What was he doing? He was an idiot. A complete idiot. He opened the door and went to room 19. He knocked on the door of the hotel. It flew open. A woman rivaling his height, with large breasts and an impossibly small waist with hair just like Emma's smirked back at him. "Leo."

"Amy."

Piper had gone through the house retrieving varying messages in Flower Code, mostly, they told of how beautiful she was and how sorry he was. She came to the last one, sitting on the kitchen table, a Red Rose: Love. Simply that. And this wasn't your regular Joe shmoe kind of love, or the love of one friend to another. This was real and raw. Right there, Piper started sobbing over the flower, not even noticing the way her tears dropped to the velvet like petals, like dew.

"Where's my Daddy?"

Piper turned around mid-sob to see Emma standing a few feet away from her, a Barbie nightgown on and trailing a ragged teddy bear behind, her pretty coppery hair curling around her shoulders. "I don't know." Piper answered honestly, furiously rubbing tears away from her face.

Emma yawned. "Will you make me some food? Please?" She added politely. She clutched the teddy bear to her chest. "Miss Maggie too." So this was Miss Maggie.

Piper took a deep breath. Why had she been crying again? This child needed her. "Okay." She took another breath. Leo was okay, she was certain. "Just let me get something on more than a sheet."

Emma blinked. "Why do you and my Daddy sleep in the same bed?"

Piper blinked right back. What a question to field. "Um…"

"Do you love each other? That's what Daddy said grown-ups do when they love each other."

Piper nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Leo strode past Amy into the hotel room and when she turned around to face him again, he had his arms crossed over his chest. "Okay Amy, what do you want?" He was brisk and curt, hoping his worst nightmares weren't coming for him. Amy blinked at him. She hadn't changed that much, her hair was cut in a pageboy flip, with a sort of pixie cut dash to it. Her breasts were bigger—obvious boob job—she'd been nipped, sucked, tucked—plastic surgeon _much_?—and her eyebrows were perfect arcs.

"I want you back. I want are life back, Leo." Amy moved to lie across the bed.

Leo just turned a little to continue training his hell-gaze on her. "I don't want you. I have everything I want. I have a wonderful daughter, a house, a car, a girlfriend who is more beautiful than you'll ever b—"

"You didn't used to mind my looks, Leo." Amy rolled over on her stomach, showing him a large expanse of cleavage. Great, he'd married a bitch and a slut.

He just sighed. "That was before your boobs got to be rock and your face had a constant look of surprise."

An eyebrow disappeared entirely into her bangs. "Harsh."

"Good."

She fixed him with a glare to match her stony bosom. "I'll get right to the point. I want Emma. She's my daughter too."

Leo's mind whirled. She'd completely and totally lost her mind. Was she kidding? Did he really expect him to give his child to the person he wouldn't trust her life with? "She's more my daughter than yours!" Leo yelled.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Look Leo." She sat up. "I'm getting married and Harland wants to adopt Emma. If I get custody of her."

Leo's mouth dropped open, then his lips pressed tightly to one another. Somewhere, in the foggiest part of his mind, he realized she'd been teasing about wanting him back. Whatever. "There's no way in fucking hell I'm giving you my child." His perfect little Emma, he would fall apart without her.

Amy's glare got even icier, if it were possible. "Emma means more to me than anything. Harland's a lawyer; I'll fight you tooth and nail on this."

Leo stalked over to the door and wrenched it open so fast, he could've given himself whiplash. "Bring it the fuck on." He started out into the morning.

Amy appeared at the door. "Fine!" she screamed. "I'll take you down little by little by little until the judge has no choice but to give her to me!" She door slammed loudly, rattling the windows.

Leo let out a low hiss of breath. He slid into his car and with angrily shaking hands, started for home.

There was no doubt in Leo's mind as he arrived home, that Amy would tear him apart bit by bit until…What? He had no money, no house, no car—Piper would surely leave him—and no _child_? Leo opened the door to his car and climbed out. It was nighttime, he realized with a start. Piper was going to kill him. Pulverize. He glanced at the clock. It was past Emma's bedtime and he hadn't tucked her in. Another shining moment in his parental history.

He sighed, rubbed his face and started home. When he opened the door, he found most of the lights were off, and a dim shine was coming from Emma's bedroom. He started towards the room. He was greeted with Piper holding a sleeping Emma in her lap, rocking back and forth in the rocking chair that had graced Emma's bedroom since birth. Emma was really too old to be held like that, she was going on six… She was going on six! He would need to get her into school and… Well, he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. If he came to it.

Piper hadn't noticed him yet. It warmed Leo's heart, yet played at his guilt to know that she'd worried about him, it was all across her face. She was beautiful. He still wasn't a chauvinist, but she belonged with the home and hearth, she emitted that necessary warmth. Leo cleared his throat, a quiet casual way of getting her attention. She looked up quick, startled. Piper pressed a finger to her lips before lowering the sleeping girl to her bed and covering her with a blanket. Leo backed out of his doorway and into his room and waited for her.

A moment later, Piper rushed him and almost knocked him over, kissing him franticly. She grappled at his body, trying to be sure he was there. They kissed some more, hugging and inhaling the other smell. They hugged again and that was when she started talking.

"Oh my God, I thought maybe you were like John Travolta in that one movie where he breaks the mirrors and loves books and is dying, so he goes up on the hill to die by himself and that one lady he falls in love with comes to find him and—and—"

"_Phenomenon_." Leo responded, rubbing her back strongly, firmly grasping her body to his own.

She pulled back to sock him in the shoulder. "You asshole! You let me stay here all day, thinking that maybe you were dying or something and—" She stopped to land another solid punch to the other shoulder.

He grinned down at her. "Pissed, I take it."

"Damn straight."

He pulled her even tighter and kissed her again. "I'm sorry." He said a beat later. "There's just a lot of shit getting ready to happen and I was certain that you'd want to…"

Piper was puzzled. "Want to what?"

"I don't know, break up."

She started. She dragged him to the bed where they at the foot. "Leo," she said seriously. "What's going?"

Leo took a breath. "Amy's back. I got a message from her yesterday telling me to meet her at the hotel—motel—and I was so pissed about the whole situation, I was shutting everybody out at the picnic yesterday."

Piper frowned. "But everything you did was so final…"

Leo nodded and leaned back on his elbows. "Yeah, I know. Amy wants Emma back and there's no way in hell she's getting my child. But if I try and keep Emma, I'll probably lose everything, my house, my job, my car…Amy doesn't fight fair."

"What's that got to do with our relationship?" Piper asked, curling her legs underneath her.

Leo looked over at her and she could see in his face that he was going through a lot of self-turmoil. "Who wants a man who can't support himself!" He slammed his fist against the bedspread and was going red-faced. She could tell he was genuinely angry. "Now, I may be old-fashioned, but a man is supposed to go out and make the money for his woman! And his kids! And if he can't do that what kind of man is he! A man provides, drinks hard liquor and makes hard love!" He flopped back on the bed with a sigh, bouncing Piper briefly.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked his profile.

Leo raised a hand and kept his index finger and thumb mere centimeters apart. "A little."

She laughed and lay down beside him. "Leo, it'll be okay, I promise. I'm not going to break up with you."

He kissed her again. "What would I do without you?"

"Be single and sex-deprived."

Leo hugged her close, then kissed her softly. Maybe everything would be okay.

**AN: That was an okay chapter, not my best work, but hey, maybe you liked it. I'm still working on "Profiling Love", "The Reunion", I'm sorta stuck on, but I'm getting there, I promise. I mean, I promise, I wouldn't leave you hanging! Plus, I'm also working on some stories, novels actually, about a young girl. It'll have at least like, 6 or 7 books and in a few years time I'll try and get it published. Who knows, maybe I'll strike gold! It's on Fictionpress right now, but I'm going to take it down and rewrite it, but if you guys want to check it out, just go to my profile, go to my Fictionpress account and click "Trials and Tribulations". That way, you can say you saw it there first! Love ya'll much, please review!**


	9. The Drawer

**AN: Okay, this totally took me forever, sorry about that, I've been really busy with school and stuff. This chapter still didn't turn out how I would've liked, but it's filler basically, until next chapter where there's some nice juicy drama!**

P3 was almost ready to open. Piper couldn't believe it. This club meant so much to her, it was like a dream come true. Now, if only she was millionaire married to Brad Pitt with 2.5 kids…

Piper laughed at her own daydreams. She didn't really want Brad, she wanted Leo. She had Leo. She glanced over at her boyfriend who let out a foul curse as he looked at few papers splayed out in front if him. Then came a smattering of various curses. Piper sighed and walked over to the barstool where he'd set up. She started to rub his shoulders, hoping to ease some of his tension.

The past few weeks hadn't been easy. He'd lost his job within a few days, on a flimsy excuse. But Leo had some money saved up and was making due. She hadn't even tried to offer him money, knowing that he was too proud to take it. Leo was on his way to losing the car too, because, without the job, it was getting hard to keep up the payments. Everything was falling apart.

"Honey, that feels great." Leo said, reaching up to cover her smaller hand with his own, work-rough one. Piper had forgotten what she was supposed to be doing.

Piper leaded down and kissed him on the head. "Good." She hesitated. "How are things going?"

Leo was silent for a long time, then he rubbed his face. "It's not looking good."

Piper sat in the barstool beside his. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Leo buried his face in his arms. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

88888888

Piper had taken to staying in the Wyatt house. It was sort of an unspoken thing. She would stay at Leo's house, cooking, cleaning, and watching Emma, while Leo took care of the things he needed to. One morning, Piper rifled—uninhibitedly—through Leo's underwear drawer, which happened to be the top one on his honey colored dresser. "Leo!" she called to her boyfriend, who was currently drying his hair, having just returned from the shower. He appeared in her line of vision—the bathroom to her left—and spoke to her as he roughly dried his hair with another towel.

"Yeah?"

Piper looked back to the drawer. "Have you seen my black tank top? I had it so I could take it home and wash it while I got in the shower, but now, I can't find it."

Leo squinter his eyes as he cleared his hair of the water. "Look in a drawer down."

Piper opened it up as he went back in the bathroom. In the drawer, all of her clothes were nice and folded in what she identified as clean/dirty piles. She glanced up to give him "a look" but of course, he'd disappeared. She had a _drawer_? _A whole drawer_? She knew this was the stuff of movies, but God, what was he thinking. She had to stop for a moment. Not that she didn't like it, but…

Piper shook her head, grabbed the shirt and started for home.

88888888

Piper, Leo, Emma, Bret and Phoebe were sitting around Leo's backyard, just hanging. Piper and Leo were in the hammock. Bret and Phoebe were talking on the deck. For once, Emma wasn't chasing lightning bugs, but was playing with a doll in the sandy grass. The night was warm, summer was fast approaching. Hell, it was late May. Piper's birthday was coming up, he realized. She probably didn't even expect anything. Well, he'd show her.

Leo stroked Piper's hair. "What'd you think?"

She made a low humming sound, and he knew she was close to sleep. "About what?"

He licked his lips. "Oh, I don't know, the drawer."

Piper's eyes shot open. There was a stretch of silence as the hammock rocked them slowly. "I think you're a foolish, stubborn, proud man."

Leo nodded. "I think I can handle that."

The corner of her mouth twitched with an unfinished smile, but her eyes did enough. She patted his knee. "Just don't…stress yourself. Okay?"

He didn't say anything right away. She didn't expect him to. "I love you." He turned the words over in his mouth and relished each and every one. It was like they were made for her. And, of course, it was true. He could've shouted it from the rooftops. LEO WYATT LOVES PIPER HALLIWELL! Let the _Bolepick Banner_ have some news.

Piper didn't hesitate. "I love you too." She didn't go on to say something mushy and stupid like "more than life its self." Not that it was actually horrible thing to tell anyone, but that was all they needed. Over-clichéing was long dead. She smiled up at him and cupped his cheek in his palm. "You're a gorgeous man."

He laughed and with an exaggerated hand, covered his heart. "Oh, thank you. I'm glad somebody still points out the obvious." She punched him in the shoulder. It didn't matter, they were both laughing. Suddenly, a loud squeal rang out and a rag doll came flying their way. Piper and Leo struggled to sit up and upon reaching their goal, saw Phoebe and Bret chasing Emma down to the shore. All Phoebe and Emma both giggled and squealed as Bret turned into the "hulking" Tickle Monster. Piper rolled out of the hammock, onto the ground before promptly standing and dusting herself off.

"I think Emma and Phoebe could use a little help." She said with a laugh.

Leo gave her an odd look as he more gracefully got to his feet. "That's funny." He said slowly. "Here I am think that the Tickle Monster needed help." Getting his meaning, Piper took off with Leo growling along behind her.

88888888

"Well, fuck!" The word was positively roared as Leo came through the front door. Emma gave Piper a grave look as the two put aside her dolls in her bedroom.

"Daddy's mad isn't he?" She said the words slowly.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Maybe you should stay here."

Emma nodded and crawled up on her bed to the window, apparently on people-watch. Piper went to the living room where Leo was glaring at a letter and holding two now floppy variegated tulips. "I never did like the bitch." He seemed to be talking more to himself than anyone else. "Even when I married her…Goddammit!" He sat on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked gently, as she slid onto the cushion next to his.

Leo sighed, the adrenaline of anger fast fading. "I'm going to lose my house, Piper." He leaned all the way over until his head was in her lap. He turned his face up to look at her, but then closed his eyes. "I'm going to lose my car, my house and then…Emma." For a fleeting moment, Piper thought he was going to cry. It would've been a perfectly reasonable and honest reaction, but she knew he would've been ashamed. But then, he didn't. "Piper, let's…run away. You, me and Emma. Let's just go."

Piper laughed lightly. "I don't think so, Wild Man. That would just make things worse."

Leo opened his eyes briefly. "I brought you flowers."

"I know. Beautiful Eyes. Thank you."

He shrugged. "It's nothing." A beat later, he closed his eyes again. "I'm tired, Piper. Very, very tired."

Piper ran her hand over his chest in a soothing motion. "I know."

"I'm not sure you do, in all honesty." With eyes still closed, he reached up to stroke her face. "If it weren't for you and Emma, I'd just give up." Leo sighed.

"She's listening to every word we say." Piper told him.

Leo dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "If it weren't for you two, I'd kill her. Point-blank, in the temple." He ran a hand through his hair. "And then, with her dead and me in jail—of course, because I'd want everybody to know I did it—with any luck Emma would go to you."

Piper didn't hesitate. "It scares me when you talk like that."

Leo sighed heavily and it took him a very long time to respond, so long in fact, she thought he'd drifted off to sleep. And then, finally: "It scares me too."

**AN: Please review!**


	10. Scares

**AN: Hey everybody! I know that this took a while, and God knows I thought this chapter was crap! But maybe you'll like it? Anywho, thanks to all those who reviewed, it seriously makes my day to see the fabulous feedback, even if it just says to update!**

"Quit touching me." A moment later. "_Quit touching me_." After 10 seconds. "I swear to God if you don't—_Quit touching me_." It was late at night and Leo said the last words with so much conviction, Piper should have been ashamed about the brazen way she was running her hands over his face, shoulders and chest. But she felt so undeniably drawn to him at the moment, she didn't know what to do, _but_ touch him. "What's wrong with you?" He asked finally, slinging an arm around her waist, one palm splayed wide across her backside.

Piper shrugged, knowing that he couldn't see her with his eyes closed. "I don't know. I think I'm worried."

"About?"

"You."

One eye quirked open. "Me?"

"You."

Leo sighed and opened both eyes. He propped himself up on one elbow and gazed at her, that lazy, sleepy look in his eyes. "You are the fussiest woman I know."

She shrugged lithely, her hands finally resting flat on his chest. "Wasn't I always a bit worried about everything?"

Leo flopped back on the bed with both eyes closed. "I think, it's called 'neurotic'."

Piper smiled at him. "Funny, funny."

A heartbeat later, his tone grew serious. "You do know I love you for it, don't you?"

"Do you?" She said, closing her eyes.

He kissed her temple. "I do."

Piper smiled again. "You sound like you're taking wedding vows."

Leo didn't reply. The idea of getting married to Piper didn't sound so weird. Well, in all honesty, he couldn't count how any times he'd thought about it. Anyway, now wasn't the time. He kissed her softly on the lips and then curled her in his arm, before drifting off to sleep.

88888888

Emma was off the walls the next afternoon. It was just her and Leo—Piper was at the grocery store—and in all honesty, she was making him a little nuts.

"Daddy. I think she'll figure it out." Emma chewed idly on her pinky nail. "She's smart. She'll figure it out."

Leo inwardly rolled his eyes. No wonder, she was so bouncy. It was getting hard for her to keep the secret about Piper's surprise birthday party. He'd been planning it for about a week now. He was borrowing a friend's boat and they would take it out for a while, before going back to the beach for a picnic. It was nice, classic—inexpensive, he hated to admit—and she would like it simply because they'd thought if her. She was so perfect.

"Daddy. Are you listening to me?" Emma jumped up, and scratched her jean-clad knee. "I'm getting itchy."

Leo laughed and ruffled his paper. "Itchy. I swear to God, Emma." He turned the page. "Is keeping a secret that hard?"

Emma scratched her neck. "Ugh. Yes." She scratched her hand. "I have to go to the bathroom." She announced. She ran down the hall and slammed the door, making Leo laugh again. Attention span like a fish. He thought about for a second. Or did fish have short-term memories? Oh well.

All of a sudden, the door flew open, and Piper tripped through the entryway, hands full of groceries. Her denim jacket was a little wet and the army green knee-length skirt she sported was dotted with rain drops. A small piece of hair tumbled out of its simple updo and in one movement; she straightened the paper bag in her hand and retrieved the piece of hair with a hair stick. And then finally: "Did you know that it's raining?"

Leo chuckled. "Do you need any help?"

Piper nodded. Then shook her head as she looked him over. It was nice to see him relaxed for once. Plus, she didn't want him to happen across the—

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and made three trips back and finally she had all of the groceries in the kitchen. She pulled a small box out of a bag and walked into the bathroom just as Emma came barreling out.

Emma flopped onto the couch and scratched her knee again. Leo cleared his throat and shook the paper. They sat there like that for about three minutes. Piper flitted out of the bathroom and began restocking Leo's fridge and cabinets with edible things instead of some green pus substance she found a week back. It had actually been sort of funny. She'd barged in on him in the bathroom, fully freaking out and yelling: "What the hell is this?" over and over again.

Well, needless to say, there were no more green items and Leo locked the bathroom door. Emma scratched her thigh. "I have to pee." She complained in a low voice. Apparently, keeping a secret was making her itchy and shrinking her bladder. A few minutes later, Emma came back from the bathroom. "There's a stick in the garbage can. A little plastic white stick. Like on that commercial where the lady's having a baby." Emma literally started jumping up and down. "Is Piper going to—"

She stopped when Leo bolted out of his chair and towards the kitchen. Piper looked up as Leo came into the kitchen, then gasped as he pulled her into his bedroom. He couldn't know could he? He shut the door.

"What is _wrong_ with yo—"

"Are you pregnant?" Leo hissed quietly.

Piper sank onto the bed and shook her head. "No, no, I'm not."

Leo closed his eyes and leaned back against the door. Heaven help him. After long pause he spoke. "Oh my God, you scared me."

Piper glared at him. "I scared _you_? Are you kidding me? I was the one who might have been pregnant, not you."

Leo opened his eyes. "I know. Sorry."

Piper sighed and raked one hand through her hair, knocking and the hair stick out of the way. "It's okay." She sighed again. "We didn't take this very well did we?"

Leo shook his head. "Not at all. We are so pathetic."

A small, unexpected tear fell onto her cheek. "It's just that, in so many ways, I'm not ready for children, it's not the right time to be _thinking_ about children… But I still _really_ wanted that baby." And then, the tears started falling faster and harder. Leo walked over and took her in his arms. It was sort of hard to understand the certain dormant maternal instinct, but he could sympathize.

"I'm sorry."

Piper shook as the tears subsided and she found the comfort in his arms. "I am too."

88888888

It was late again. Well, Emma was in bed and Piper was cleaning up the dropped popcorn they'd had watching _The Little Mermaid_. A classic. Leo came in from the kitchen just as Piper straightened the last throw pillow. Leo slid onto the arm of the couch, resting one foot lightly against the other leg. "Guess I was right about you being neurotic."

Piper sent him a look. "Ha, ha." She sat on the couch next to him. "What I said earlier about a baby… I just…" She took another breath. "Okay, what I mean to say is that, I really, really didn't want to pressure you into anything, it's a little early to be thinking about whether we agree on a fish pattern shower curtain, let alone kids!" She seemed to be getting frustrated with herself. "I mean, we aren't even married! I just…thought…" She sighed, the twisted her fingers together. "I'm sorry."

Leo ran a hand over her head. "Don't be."

Piper nodded and stood to stretch. "I'm thinking of going home tonight, okay?"

Leo gave her an up-and-down glance. "Why's that?" It was all part of the plan to lure her away from the house on the eve of her birthday.

Piper shrugged. "I don't know, Phoebe said something about a 'special sister birthday celebration'." She shrugged again. "I couldn't say no. We'll probably do manicures and pedicures, like we used to."

Leo gazed up at her. "Is that why you always looked so fresh after your birthday?"

The corner of her mouth twitched. "Sure, whatever floats your boat."

He stood up and gave her a swift, but thorough kiss. "You should go, wouldn't want you to miss your sister bonding night."

88888888

Piper knew that her family and friends were keeping her in the dark about something, but since the pregnancy scare with Leo, she was a little scared to ask. She knew that Leo would probably love to have another child. Someday. But hell, they weren't even married. But, they were still so close and serious, it scared her witless.

"And, oh my God, Bret is _the best_ kisser." Phoebe babbled away, a mile a minute as she and Piper walked up to Leo's house. Apparently, he'd suggested a dip in the lake, and Phoebe was clad in a daring red bikini and Piper was in a more subdued orange, red and black flower print tankini. They both held beach towels and had already applied sunblock.

Piper opened the door. "Leo?" she called.

"I'm outside, on the deck!" She followed his voice to the back where a bunch of screaming voices yelled:

"Surprise!" shouted Leo and about thirty of their closet friends and family. Piper covered her mouth.

"Oh, you guys!" Piper hugged her sister and her boyfriend, as a whole lot more people came with good wishes. Before he was forced out of the way, he handed her some Queen Anne's Lace: Haven.

"You're mine." He told her seriously.

88888888

Piper and Leo danced on the deck of the little boat to somebody's CD player. They were having fun. It was the only way to put it. Fun. They needed that. "Emma, be careful." Leo called. The child was dancing a little too close to the edge. Leo smiled at Piper.

"You know, I…Someday, I think that you and me having kids wouldn't be so bad."

Piper grinned at him. "What are you saying?"

Leo smirked at her. "I'm saying that I'm thinking about the fu—" Leo stopped short as the whole party seemed to go into a halt. The whole world seemed to revolve in slow motion as fear gripped him. Emma slid off the boat, smacking her head on the way down into the lake's depths.

**AN: Oh no! I cliffhangered you didn't I? Ha, ha, ha! Well, you guys don't really think I'd let anything happen to Emma do you?**

**Anyway, I was at _Fictionpress_ and they had a contest about best stories and all that. And I was thinking, "Well, fanfiction is just as good, we deserve a fun little contest too!" So, I was thinking about holding one! I would really love to have at least two more judges, so if you're interested, email me through my bio. Basically three (ideally, and including myself) judges would review the content of the submitted stories and come up with the top three of that category. **

**The categories would be:**

**Piper/Leo**

**Phoebe/Cole**

**Paige? And or, Prue/Andy (?)**

**One-shot**

**AU (Alternate Universe)**

**Romance**

**Action/Adventure**

**Future Fic**

**Power of Three/Four (For the Power of Three, Paige days or Prue days)**

**Best Overall Story**

**The story must be at least 1,000 words (piece of fudgy cake! (and I am flexible)) and may be any rating. The way to submit a story is simple. Email me using this method.**

**In the _From_ box write: your penname. In the _Subject_ box write: contest. In the body of the email, please put the story name(s, you may enter more than one), category(ies) it's being submitted for and then the author. So even if you don't have a story you want to submit, maybe you know an author who would love to have their story in the running! Oh, and no rush! There is not yet a deadline of when the story has to be on FFN, or when it has to be submitted, I'll be back with that info! If a judge's story should be submitted, than the other judges, will have to take over, and the aforementioned judge will have no say. (No pressure to nominate me!)**

**Anywho, like I said, anyone interested in judging, please email me! Who knows, maybe you guys think that this idea is totally stupid… But if I get a lot of positive feedback, maybe we could have a lot of fun, so spread the word, you know through reviews and Author's Notes! Two more things: 1: You can even submit old stories, just so long as they were on the site _after_ June of last year and 2: PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. The Rescue

**AN: Hello all! Quicker update than last time, huh? I got some great feedback on the contest, and I'm so glad you guys like the idea! I got three offers on judges (Alyssa Halliwell, is one, thank you!) and I thought that nothing could be wrong with four judges! So, those who asked (psychokitty3, piperleo4eva, you guys are so in!) thank you! So our official judges: **

**psychokitty3**

**GeminiPiper**

**piperleo4eva**

**Alyssa Halliwell**

**Thank you for your support and lets make this contest a fun one! Without further ado, let's look at Emma's fate…**

**(Note to the judges: I will email you with details, I promise, within the next few days!)**

Leo ran over to the side of the boat and without a moment's hesitation, jumped in after her. Piper screamed and was also in the water before anyone could blink. Then, all hell broke loose. Phoebe shouted her sister's name and Bret tried to call 911, while at the same time, while doing his best to help. People ran around, in a typical scatter-brained panic fashion, while others helped by waiting by the edge.

Leo had gone down with out taking in enough air. And still kept going. Piper spotted Emma first, blood mixing with the eerie hallo of her hair, and her own tears mixed with the water of the lake. She swam for her and at the last moment, Leo swooped in and grabbed her, swimming fiercely for the top.

They burst through a second later, Piper right after them. All of the tension that was built up on the boat washed away. Then, people noticed the head contusion, and the fact that the child wasn't breathing. Leo pushed her up first, then climbed on the boat himself. Piper bobbed along in the water and felt helpless to the situation as Leo began to administer CPR and someone else started the little boat for the shore. "Where are the fucking paramedics?" Phoebe shouted.

"Right there." Ross told her, then watched as Emma coughed, spewing water all over the place.

"Daddy…" the child croaked softly.

Leo didn't even wipe way his tears. "I'm right here, baby, I'm right here." The paramedics ran up to the shore and within moments, had Emma on a stretcher and was careening towards the ambulance. Leo climbed in without another word to the party guests and the ambulance pulled away at break-neck speed. Piper was in a panic. Full-fledged. Lord only knows what could happen. She loved Emma like her own, and her heart ached with stress and worry. Her head clouded with concern, Piper started to jog to the hospital. Screw the party. But she couldn't even remember how far away the hospital was… Well, Bolepick was snap-your-fingers small, she couldn't have had to go that far. Damn, it didn't matter, the only thing that mattered right now was Emma.

88888888

Piper slammed into the tiny hospital in a record setting 7 minutes. Town wasn't _that_ damn small. She was wet from the lake, in a swimsuit and embodied anxiousness. "Where is she?"

A nurse, with short blonde hair, looked up at her in shock. "What?"

"A little girl!" Piper snapped angrily. "Emma Wyatt! Give me the fucking room number now or swear to God—"

The nurse held up her hands. "Wait a minute! She's in with the doctor now, but her father is in the waiting room at the ER—"

Piper stopped listening and tore down the hallway. Wait. Where was the ER? Right. Yep, that's the way they'd gone when she broke her leg. Right. She continued running until turning into a fairly large room. She spotted Leo pacing anxiously by a door. She ran to him and almost collided with him. "Leo, is she…" Piper took a deep, steadying breath. "Leo how is she?"

Leo turned on her with an unexpected fury. "How the _fuck_ do you think she is! She's in the fucking hospital! She's hit her head on a _fucking_ boat!"

Piper was speechless and her mouth made little 'O's of shock. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted finally. "I'm trying to help you for God's sake! I'm not perfect but I'm doing my damndest!" She threw her hands up in the air, and had the feeling that she was going form zero to sixty too fast.

Leo glared at her icily. "Well, apparently, '_your damndest_' isn't good enough now is it?"

Piper's eyes flashed dangerously. He'd gone and done it now. "Don't you dare try to pin this on me! Accidents happen and people make mistakes—"

"Yeah, yeah!" he snapped. "And that's why people put erasers on pencils! But a dumbass makes mistakes with kids, Piper!"

"And you're still pinning this on me right!" She didn't wait around for an answer. On sheer adrenaline, she made it back to the hallway without busting into tears. On this same adrenaline, she collided with a woman, briefly noting the hair on her. Like Emma's. An All-American guy glared at her and both continued on their way.

Piper didn't even turn around when she heard Leo say the woman's name was Amy.

88888888

It was late again. Like, midnight late. And she couldn't sleep. Piper turned over in her bed. Yeah, at her house for a change. Maybe _that_ was why she couldn't sleep. Phoebe was with Bret, and she was usually with Leo. She was really beginning to regret the money they'd laid out on this place. Nobody even lived here.

A moment later, there was a knock at the door. Wearing a pair of old boxers and an even older concert tee, she passed down the stairs and into the foyer. She pulled open the door and glared at her visitor. Leo.

"Go away." She said flatly. "I'm pissed at you right now and I don't think this would be a great time for us to talk."

Leo sighed and raked a hand through his hair. He was still wearing the swimming trunks. She couldn't help but notice that he needed a shower. And something to eat. And probably sleep—unless he was going on adrenaline like her. And food. Hell, he needed _her_. "Pepper," he said the nickname slowly, testing her.

Piper's hand tightened around the door. "Don't 'Pepper' me." She said evenly. "Now go _a-way_." She stretched the word into syllables.

"Piper, then." Leo sighed again and licked his lips. "God, Piper, I'm a dumbass."

Her mouth twitched with a sarcastic grin. "The magic words." She opened the door wider and stepped back. "Come in."

Leo stepped over the threshold and watched as she let go of the door and started back upstairs. Christ, she was going to make him chase her. He locked the door and followed her. When he reached the bedroom, she was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at her fingernails. "Piper," he exhaled. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. I was worried, I was anxious…" he crossed the room to sit next to her. He felt it when she didn't meet his gaze.

"Do you really think that it's my fault?" Her voice shook with tears.

Leo wrapped his arms around her, felt her warmth. "No…I'm sorry. I get it, I do. You're just trying to help and—"

"You're too proud to take it."

Leo brushed his lips over her cheeks. She felt his breath tickle her throat. "Yes, I am." A heartbeat later: "My family, they sent me home. I got kicked out of the hospital. I was too 'irate'."

Piper laughed. "When can you go back?" she turned to face him more and circled her arms around his waist, felt his hand slide down her waist. He ran his fingertips low under her shirt. His mouth was only a whisper away from her own.

"Tomorrow. So I came to apologize to you. I'm sorry."

Piper sighed. "Me too."

His lips crashed into hers, taking immediate dominance. He started to lower her to her back, nibbling her lips feeling her every curve. Piper ran her hands over his body, eliciting every moan and groan she could. "Piper…" he slowly, removing her clothing, and she did the same to him. "That baby, you keep talking about…I'd like that."

Piper was in a world all her own. The things he was doing to her… "But Leo…" she tried to speak in full sentences, her mind slowly cloudy with arousal. "Money…marriage…Leo, the fish patterned shower curtain…"

"I know." He lowered himself on top of her. "I'd like it anyway."

"When?" she asked dumbly.

"Now."

**AN: Well, you guys rock so much! Please, don't forget to spread the word about the contest! All I ask is that you nominate a story through your review to my story or through my email, that way I can be sure every story gets to every judge without mishap, kay?**

**Another thing is, I'm changing the time limit on old stories. The story just has to have been _finished_ by January 1st of last year. I'll post official contest rules on my bio, so anyone who wants check it out, those'll be up in a few days. Until then, spread the word, nominate stories, just please, lets have fun with this!**


	12. Pillow Talk

**AN: Hello all! I know this chapter as taken me _forever_, but, in my defense, I had this chapter all typed up, but then, when I went to update it, my computer wouldn't come on (this was also my reason for not emailing you, judges)! I was _sooooo_ pissed off! So, I'm updating from somebody else's computer, so bare with me, please! Thank you so much!**

Moonlight shone across the floor as Piper followed an impromptu pattern overLeo's chest. She lay flush atop him under the blue-purple sheets. He had dropped off to sleep almost right away, which had been her plan as well. But, she couldn't sleep. She stopped tracing and rested her head against his chest and listened, enthralled, to the steady sound of his heartbeat, the shallow, easiness of his breathing, the rasp of a snore every now and then. That made her smile. And then she frowned. Had Leo meant what he said about a baby? It was easy to say during lovemaking; of course you wanted to have a child with that person, of course, because you loved them. At that moment. But then, after it was over, and you could look at it from an outside point of view, you couldn't take back that outburst.

So where did that leave her? Piper wanted to be with Leo more than anything, but God, a _kid_? A _baby_? She loved him, boy did she love him, but…Piper rose, put her clothes back on and crossed to the full length mirror. She picked up and pillow, and—not before hesitating—put it under her shirt mimicking a pregnant woman's belly. She turned sideways to better judge. Did it look natural? No. Was it flattering? Ha, no. Was it…was it something she would want with Leo? Yes. God, _yes_. Suddenly, something occurred to her. They hadn't used a condom. Could she already be pregnant? Did sperm travel that fast? But did that make her want it any less? No. She wanted this. But they need to be in a steady relationship, hell, this could end…

And suddenly, she couldn't imagine their relationship coming to an end. She could imagine holding a little bundle of joy, Leo at her side, Emma with them shouting "Let me see the baby! I wanna hold it, I'll be careful, honest" at the top of her lungs. And then Leo would take the baby from her hands and sink down beside Emma, so she could get a better look. Frustrated, Piper snatched the pillow away. Who the hell did she think she was kidding? She wasn't ready for kids. Was she? Shouldn't life have come in a manual? Somehow, she didn't think "When and When Not To Have a Child With a Man You Are Not Married To With a Child Of His Own From a Previous Marriage" would be a section.

"You'd be beautiful." Piper's head snapped up to look at Leo. He looked majestic, godlike, just then, propped up against the pillow. The sheet was tentatively covered his lower half, and what showed was broad, tan, masculine perfection. His eyes were blue-green orbs of loving worry as he laced his hands behind his head.

Piper laughed bitterly. "Okay, Leo. Sure."

"I'm serious." He held out his arms and sure enough, she crossed to him, crawling into them. "You would be just beautiful."

"But Leo we aren't even—"

"What?" he interrupted. "Married?" He laughed loudly. "Honey, if I cared about waiting until I was married to have a child, well then, I'd gotten down on bended knee a long while ago."

Piper didn't even wonder why he didn't do that now. "Leo, maybe you don't understand. If we have a child, but we don't work out, that kid is going to be stuck between us, and it was something that could have been avoided—"

Leo sounded exasperated. "Piper, don't argue. I want this, and I _know_ you want this, so let's do it."

She didn't say anything for a long time. And then he realized she was sleep. With a crooked smiled, he curved her in his arms and with delicate force, anchored her to him. And so they slept.

**AN: This is way, way, way, way filler! Just please don't be mad! I'll address Emma in the next chapter, but I just wanted you guys to know I hadn't forgotten about you! Please, keep sending in your contest nominees, _please!_ We've only got one story so far nominated for the _Piper and Leo_ category and that's "Lustville" (ATTN, Judges: If you have read this story, please do, and send your review of it to my email, and I'll visit it my bio on instructions of how to rate it!) So, if you think there are other stories out there worthy of recognition, then, please send them with a review or an email. I will be nominating a few myself and your story is one of them, you will get notification and soon will see it posted on my bio! So please, send them in, send them in, _send them in_ and we can really get the ball rolling! My email can be found through my bio, but if you find that's too much trouble, ask my outright in this review! One more thing: YOU CAN TOTALLY SUBMIT YOUR OWN STORY! (Unless you're a judge.)**

**Thank you and please review! **

**Author and ContestMistress (Something slightly kinky about that, lol), GeminiPiper. **


	13. The Hospital, Leo's Parents and Amy A Ba...

**AN: This chappy is a shorty too, sorry. Thanks so much to those who reviewed! I love you all. To the contest judges: (Everybody else, go ahead and read) Please read a nominated story and judges it on: Originality, Humor, Drama and Overall Goodness. Please rate these things (individually) from 1 (being the worst) to 5 (being the best) stars (Making the most stars a story could get being 20) and send it to my email or a review! **

It was before seven o'clock the next morning that Piper and Leo rushed the hospital, both holding enormous cups of coffee, one near black—Piper—and one with way too cream and sugar—Leo. There was a Starbucks everywhere. He had the worst headache this side of the Mississippi and she had one to rival it. She'd been bouncing off the walls and quite frankly, he couldn't blame her, he could barely contain his emotions, though, instead of compulsively dusting the drapes—oh God, they would have to have a talk if they were going to be serious. The _drapes_?—he preferred to let loose a slew of curses every now and then. They both busted into the hospital—with a glare to the blonde nurse from before—and on to Emma's room.

When they got there, Leo opened the door softly, carefully. Amy was sitting at Emma's side and from the look of things, hadn't left since the day before. Leo's mother was there too, and was steadily giving Amy the Evil Eye and probably would until times got better. Hannah Wyatt was a fairly slim woman with graying red hair—who'd have thought it—and a fiery personality to match the graying locks. She was a spitfire right down to the meaning of the word and as she was getting up in age, she really liked it.

"Hey, Ma." Leo said quickly before sweeping into the room and taking the chair on the opposite side of Emma's bed.

"Leo." She said the words crisply, as if she didn't have time to refrain from her Evil Eye duties.

Piper came quietly into the room, and stood by the door sipping on the venti—large, damn Starbucks—coffee. "Hello, Mrs. Wyatt."

Hannah whirled around to face her. Her face was mix of surprise and welcoming. "Piper Halliwell!" She moved beside her and gave her a warm hug. Piper smiled and hugged her back. After a long moment, they pulled away. "Oh my goodness," Hannah continued, "I haven't seen you since, oh my, since that going away town picnic we had for you and your sisters!" She grinned. "So, how are Prue and Phoebe? They doing well, any romantic prospects?"

Piper smiled back. "Well, Phoebe's dating Brett Miller here in town and Prue's been married to Charlie Brenniman for…oh, geez, two and a half years now."

"That's good to know." She paused to give Amy the Evil Eye again. She dropped her voice to a conspiratorial tone. "So, Leo told me that you—"

"Shut up, Ma." Leo said slowly.

"Are getting serious." Hannah picked up dryly.

Piper's eyes flashed mischievously. "Did he?" She watched as Hannah nodded. "Well, he's right about that."

"So do I hear wedding bells?" Hannah had a simply _awful_ glint in her eye, reminiscent of every crazy prospective mother-in-law to exist.

"_Shut up_, _Ma_." Leo stressed the words at his mother, but his eyes never left his daughter, her face too pale.

Hannah waved her hand dismissively. "So…"

"Ask him." Piper said smoothly. They both glanced at the only male in the room.

He immediately changed the subject. "Ma, where's Dad?" They all knew that Chris Wyatt had a spiked susceptibility to most illnesses, so it wasn't a good idea for him to be in the hospital, but the stubborn man he was, came anyway.

The subject change was effective because Hannah immediately started talking about her husband. "The stubborn old goat is right here in the hospital!" She said huffily. "The old mule… I told him not to come, but _no_, he has to play by his own rules, you know, live all dangerous-like…I think he's getting coffee." She turned to Piper. "Let's go find him, dear." Piper allowed herself to be herded out of the room.

Leo finally lifted his eyes from his daughter's face. At least she was breathing on her own. She was merely sleep, the doctor had sedated her, and she was supposed to wake in a little while.

"This isn't going to look good for you, Leo." Amy said, shaking her copper colored locks.

Leo glared sharply, his sea-blue eyes going dark with anger. "Since my child is right here, I'm going to keep this mild, but Amy, I swear to God, if you say another word I'm going to sic Piper on you."

Amy smirked. "What, you can't fight your own battles?"

Leo grinned sarcastically. "I don't believe in hitting women. But for a lady like you, I might make an exception."

Amy glared at him. "Bastard." And he just kept grinning. It was a nice way to keep the upper hand.

88888888

Down the hall at the coffee machine, Piper and Hannah had found Chris Wyatt. He was tall and lean, a little on the skinny side with a head full gray-silver hair, which had once been blonde. His eyes still held the captivating blue that made woman swoon and his smile still made women blush. If this was what Leo was going to end up looking like, she could live with that. Well, she could live with whatever Leo looked like. Beggars can't be choosers anyway. Chris was telling some story about Leo when he was a little boy. One that Piper hadn't been privy to, which was surprising in its own.

"And so, being the little brat that he was," Chris said, sipping bad coffee from a Dixie cup, "He smashed his head right into the table." He took another sip as Piper gasped. "Yeah," he stopped to make his hand mimic Leo's head and his cup become the table, "WHAM!" He chuckled a little. "Not that I didn't give him ice right away," he swirled his coffee, "but I told him, when he did that stupid shit, that he was gonna get hurt. Wham, bam, thank you, ma'am and he never did it again."

Piper chuckled. That was something she'd always liked about Chris. He was brutally honest but in such a way, you didn't really mind. "Well, at least that wasn't as bad as the time we were making out in your car and on the way home, he crashed into that tree." Piper winced and took a sip of her much more delicious coffee.

Hannah looked at her blankly. "He told me you were just getting back from a friend's study group."

Piper shook her head in bewilderment. "No…" she said slowly. "We'd been making out all night and….Oh my gosh, he was grounded that weekend wasn't he?" Piper smirked as realization came knocking. Duh, at that time, he was always getting grounded for one thing or another. Teenage rebellion coupled with teenage hormones kind of had that effect. Piper tuned back into the conversation as Chris mentioned something about coming to her club, having heard it was opening that night. Piper's face registered shock. "Holy shit," she murmured under her breath. "with this whole Emma mess, I totally forgot!" She dropped her cup into a nearby garbage can, then turned to leave. She turned back around to face them, looking guilty and chagrined. "But I can't leave…"

"Go." Hannah said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Are you—"

"Go." Hannah repeated. "I'll explain it to Leo."

"But he'll—"

"Damn it, girl," Chris said, "she said go, what more do you want? Exit music?"

Piper smiled a little. "No, thanks. Bye." She started down the hall with a wave and picking up the pace, dashed out of the hospital.

Back in Emma's hospital room, Leo's heart leapt as his little girl began to stir. Neither parent spoke for a moment, just sat. And then, Emma looked between the two of them said, looking at Amy, "Who are _you_?" she looked at her father. "Daddy, who is she? I want Piper. WHERE IS PIPER!"

**AN: Annoying place to leave it, I know, but since I'm updating from somebody else's computer, it makes it near impossible. To the judges again: The next three stories to be nominated have been "Baby Baby" by halli-halliwell, "Payback" by What About Scout and this story, "The Cardinal Rule" (all three Piper and Leo). About this story, please just give me the results, but I will not judge at all. At _all_, this contest would be no fun if it wasn't fair. **

**Please, everybody, keep sending in your stories, and don't forget about the other categories. Please, nominate _your stories_, we would love that! Thank you all and please review!**


	14. Holly Homemaker and Big Corporate Hubby

**AN: Thanks to all who reviewed, but a special thanks to charmedmel32, it's nice to know that people out there, really truly have a love for people's work. Thank you so much, it makes me happy enough to cry when I hear from people like you. Thank you.**

**Read on!**

Leo sighed involuntarily. He knew it would come to this. He sighed again. Amy had abandoned them a few weeks after Emma's birth. The closest thing Emma had ever had to a mother was Piper. It was no wonder that fresh from recovery, she would be screaming for her surrogate mom, for lack of better term. Now, he was pissed. The stupid bitch wanted to waltz back into their lives and ruin them, tear it to fucking shreds. Why? Because she had to have everything handed to her on a goddanm silver platter and when it wasn't, she turned into a pouty, bratty, overbearing, whiny… He couldn't find a word strong enough. Where the hell did this hospital keep its Valium, because if he kept spiking his blood pressure like this, he was going to need one.

And Emma was still screaming. "Who are you? Who are you, who are you, _who are you_? You are not Piper, where's Piper? It's supposed to be Daddy and Piper, where's Piper? Daddy, where's Piper?"

Good damn question. "Honey," Leo said in his calmest voice, "Calm down, Piper's not here right now. She's out. I'm here and…" He couldn't bring himself to say the words "Your mother". "Amy's here."

Finally, the pseudo-parent spoke. "Emma, sweetheart, I'm your mother." She said the words so casually, it was almost frightening.

Emma finally stopped yelling. Her lengthened into slits. "My mother ran away." She said matter-of-factly, and it pained Leo to hear her say that. "She ran away." Emma said again.

Amy flushed. Good. She ought to feel not only embarrassed, but deeply ashamed. She wasn't worth his cheapest cologne—he'd bought it way back in high school to impress Piper. It had promptly made her vomit. Oh well. "Well, sweetie, I—" and then she realized that there was no excuse for her behavior. She'd made a horrible mistake, too many years ago for it to be undone. What was done was done. And wounds take long to heal.

88888888

Piper hefted a large box of straws onto her shoulders with a small huff of breath. Damn, who knew straws could be so heavy? She wiped a strand of hair out of her eyes and proceeded to carry the box behind the bar. But all the toil would be worth it in the end. This property would be hers, this building would be hers, and _finally_, P3 would be standing and _it would be hers_. Gave one a certain sense of achievement. Piper bent down to place the box on a hidden away shelf, and when she stood again, Ross was standing on the other side of the bar. She gaped and stumbled back a few steps. He reached across to catch her, and grabbed her wrist, steadying her.

"I'm sorry!" He gasped. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Piper gave a low breath. "I, ummm. It's okay." She paused. "What'd you need? We won't actually be up and running until tonight."

Ross laughed and glanced at his watch. "A little mid-morning pick-me-up?"

Piper laughed as well. She'd forgotten what time it was really. The whole day would drag on. "Oh. Yeah. So, what _did_ you need?" She always had been a get-to-the-point sort of gal.

Ross looked at his watch again. "Actually, I was wondering if you needed any help with the final preparations."

Piper smiled. "Well, if you're good with a box and can move a table, have at it."

88888888

Piper and Ross stood side-by-side, hauling boxes away in the store room. "How long does margarita mix keep?" Piper wondered aloud.

Ross laughed. "Well, I'll tell you this. If a group of twenty-five people can get smashed off of three year old mix, I would say you won't have to worry."

Piper laughed as she pushed up a box of napkins. "That's something I like about you, Ross. You have a great sense of humor." She turned to grin at him, while pushing another box of napkins away. "Girls like that."

His smile was slow and easy. "Good to know." Suddenly, a box came tumbling off the shelf and Ross grabbed her before it had the chance to smack her head. She was crowded into his chest, and felt the warmth emanating from him. Her fingertips were splayed wide across his collarbone. She had one leg propped in the air, classic damsel-in-distress style. "Are you alright?" The words were breathy, as though he would ruin something by speaking too loudly.

Piper, still dazed from her near-miss accident, nodded slowly. "Yes. I think so." And then, all at once, Ross's mouth was covering hers. She pushed him away violently. "What is _wrong_ with you?" She yelled. "I'm with _Leo_, remember? And, _you_ are married to _Kerry_, only the most loving woman on earth!" Piper wiped her mouth. "You asshole! Get away from me, and out of my club!"

Ross turned a left with no other words.

8888888

Hours later, Leo and Emma were riding home in a friend's car, she was talking a mile a minute about the doctor and the hospital. Leo tuned out. He loved to listen to her, but he was still so _goddamn mad_. Who did Amy think she was? She couldn't just come back in their lies and announce that she was Emma's mother. He hated that. He hated her. But most of all, he hated himself. But why? He hated the fact that he had to protect Emma from her own mother. And that he'd failed.

"Daddy, that lady said she was my mommy." Emma said abruptly. "But…my mommy ran away."

Leo chose his words carefully as he eased into their driveway. "Well, sometimes people who run away come back."

Emma frowned heavily. "But, I didn't want her to come back. I wanted you and Piper to get married like that lady on TV, and I wanted her to have a baby like that lady in the commercial. That way, I could have a little sister."

Leo's heart almost broke. "Hey, Emma, I have a question for you." He stopped the car, and turned to face her. "Emma, how would you feel if Piper and I did get married, and maybe, have a baby?"

Emma grinned. "I like that idea! Then, the baby could share my room with me."

Leo looked thoughtful for a moment. How was he going to bridge the subject of losing their house? He'd cross that bridge when he came to it. "Well, Emma, it's good to know that you'd be okay with that." He climbed out of the car, and walked around to open Emma's door for her. Hand-in-hand, father and daughter walked into their soon-to-be-lost home.

88888888

Ten minutes later, Piper jogged up to the house and realized that she had just enough time to get ready, and have nice visit with Emma. She felt horribly guilty about having left the hospital. When she turned the doorknob, she was bombarded by a little body.

"She missed you." Leo said simply. Piper could here the far-away iciness and forced politeness. Uh-oh.

"I sure did!" Emma exclaimed loudly. "This lady said she was my mommy, but I started yelling for you." Emma's big, blue eyes gazed up at her. "But you didn't come."

Piper's guilt intensified. "I know, Em, I'm sorry. I was busy." She looked over at Leo, but he only looked away, taking a long drink off his beer. "Why don't you go check on Miss Maggie?" Piper said in an overly cheery voice. The little girl scampered off. Piper crossed to Leo's chair and bent to kiss his cheek, curling her fingertips behind his ear. It was an overtly sexual gesture, but apparently, he was angry.

"Where were you?" He hissed, keeping his tone an angry whisper.

"At the club, getting ready for tonight opening." Piper said, her tone the same, except, a little more defensive. "Didn't your mom tell you?"

He shook his head. "No, _you_ should have told me. They left because Dad started coughing."

Piper turned on her heel and left the room.

88888888

He found her a few minutes later, soaking in the bathtub. Leo didn't bother knocking, just went in and shut the door behind him. Her eyes were closed, and her hair pulled up in one of _Cosmo_'s messy buns. Her toes suck up out of the mountains of bubbles, but otherwise, you could only see her from the shoulders up. He sat on the tub's edge. She didn't even hear him and he realized that she was sleep. "Piper. Piper. Piper!" Finally her eyes opened. He smiled weakly. "The devil himself couldn't rouse you."

She didn't smile, just closed her eyes again. "If he has his scythe…"

"That's the Grim Reaper." He said absentmindedly, dipping his hand in the water.

"Nice to know you're on the up on your creatures of death."

"The devil has a pitchfork."

Piper shrugged. "Whatever."

Leo sighed. "Sorry. I realize that the club is a priority, I just thought that you should have at least told me before you left that you had to take care of that, because I realize how important it is."

A heartbeat later: "You rehearsed that didn't you?"

"Just a little bit."

Piper pursed her lips. "Look Leo, I realize that I'm a little at fault here, and I accept that. But I can't be her."

Leo scratched his elbow. "Who?"

"Holly Homemaker." Leo raised an eyebrow. Piper sighed. "You know, that perfect bitch who make Momma's apple pie and vacuums the floors every day, and dusts and mops and compulsively cleans the drapes and takes the kids to soccer practice and dance and tap and clarinet and shines the silverware—" she stopped to take a deep breath. "And finally, when Big Corporate Hubby comes home she crawls into bed with him and gives him the best sex of his life—but not loud enough for the 2.5 kids to hear." She stopped to open her eyes and glare at him. That is Holly Homemaker and I can't be her."

Leo sighed. "And I'm not Big Corporate Hubby." He said seriously. "I don't expect you to be her. I just want a baby with you."

She couldn't believe he was being so blunt about it. "Do you really?"

Leo sighed again. "Piper, I want you carrying my child, okay? I need that. I need you."

Piper sighed too. "Leo, I get it. But don't tell me you want this to fill the inner void. Having a child doesn't save a relationship."

Leo whipped around to look at her. "Are we on the rocky side?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

88888888

Piper was standing behind the bar, in her little black dress and her little black platform shoes. P3 was finally up and running, but for some reason, she wasn't happy about it. Oh, she was happy to have her club standing, and she was happy to have people in it, paying for drinks and things, but Leo hadn't been there all night. Not that she'd really been expecting him, he was at home with his child. But it would have been nice to get a phone call, or something. Piper looked up towards the stairs, for the umpteenth time that night. And there he was. He wore sort of a gauzy, diaphanous red shirt and black pants. His hair was that messy chic that GQ was all over. And his blue eyes glinted darkly as he searched for her. Finally, his eyes rested on her. He made his way slowly through crowd, only to slide onto the seat directly in front of her. His eyes met hers in a silent greeting, and it was understood that he was there because he loved her, not for the fact that he could get free drinks. A hard rock beat—an erotic beat, she realized—pounded through her body, and probably through his too.

"No." Piper said suddenly. "No, we aren't on the rocky side."

Leo smirked. "Good."

She mindlessly wiped a glass, flicking a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Where's Emma?" She asked.

"Emma is…" he let out a slow breath, followed by a bark of laughter. "In Mrs. Shultz's care." He said carefully.

Piper laughed. "Oh, she's gonna hate you for that." She slid a beer in front of him and watched as he cracked the top.

Leo shrugged. "She'll live." A heartbeat later: "I wasn't going to come."

Piper sighed and felt a twinge of pain somewhere in her chest. "You weren't?"

He shook his head and sipped his beer. "No, I wasn't. I was mad as hell. I think Big Corporate Hubby has anger management issues."

"I thought you weren't BCH."

He shrugged. "All that matters is, I wasn't going to come, because I was pissed, and then, I realized that if I didn't come then maybe…"

"We really would be rocky." She finished with a sigh.

"Yeah." He took a pull off the beer. "Do you have time for a dance?"

Piper's lips twitched with a smile. "For you I've got all the time in the world."

And where there should have been a slow dance, they danced to fast rock music, with hordes of people singing the words around them.

**AN: I wanted to thank ya'll so much! I love how much you support me and my writing and I love ya'll so much for it! It's just so nice to see people who care. I think my first magic fanfiction is going o be long as _hell_. With any luck. The plan is it'll span 5 generations of the Halliwells, starting with Piper and Leo and ending like… a long time in the future. But it'll have something for everyone, angst, romance, inter-familial backstabbing, pre-generational pain carry-over and well, just plain old magic. I may get the first part up soon, probably after I finish this. I figure I'll start the magical fic, and probably keep Profiling Love up. The Reunion…I'm feeling so uninspired, but hold on, if I'm not working on that, I'll get more to you. I also have ideas for _three_ more AUs, in addition to the magic fic. Here's a brief description of my three AU ideas:**

**Idea A: _Piper and Leo have been married for a few years. Long enough to have settled into a routine of spring cleaning, not long enough to a have run a rut in the easy chairs. At the moment, they are having heavy marital issues. It doesn't help that Leo, the senior homicide detective in his precinct, is being sucked into his case, the 7 Deadly Sin Murders. Piper, finding a new friendship with the neighbor across the street, and Leo, becoming closer and closer to his new—female—partner, have there world rocked by 8 things: Pride, Lust, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Anger, Envy and… Murder. Working Title: Seven Deadly Sins._ Note: Would I have a married Piper and Leo _not_ end up together?**

**I guess so, Idea B: _Piper is a strong businesswoman and proud owner of Charmed Incorporated. Leo is the arrogant owner of Wyatt Investigations. They are both attractive. They are both part of the corporate business world. Oh yeah, one more thing in common. They've been divorced for 4 years. But when she needs him to save her from her murderous ex-husband, Grant Lawry, and he has secrets of his own, will they find love again, against all the odds? Working Title: Dangerous Odds. _ Note: This'll be a fun one, I think. They'll be stuff I haven't tackled yet, car chases, big guns, hit men, Oh my!**

**Idea C: _Leo Wyatt, a cop, is interested broadening his horizons, so he wanders into a bookstore. Where he meets Piper Halliwell, a woman who thinks that the ultimate love is the stuff of romance novels. He teaches her that all men may not a have "cast-iron chest" and "hot, steel in velvet manhood" but there are good ones out there. Beyond the realm of romance novels and maybe, just maybe, he wandered into a bookstore, looking to broaden his horizons. Working Title: Romance Novel Love. _Note: This one could end up a little cliché, I think, but maybe a fun read anyway.**

**I would love to hear which story you'd be most interested in reading first! Thanks! Peace, love and _soul_! **

**PS: Did you know Darryl hosts Soul Train now?**


	15. When You Can't Stop The Inevitable

**AN: OMG! "The Cardinal Rule" almost has 200 reviews. Just less than twenty more! Oh my God, I love you people. Oh God. Anywho, I got such _MIXED _responses when it came to which story to do next, and I'm thinking that I may just surprise you with something I didn't tell you about. HINT, HINT… **

Piper flung the front door to the house and lifted her face to the sunlight. Skipping out to the mailbox, she opened it up. She was inexplicably happy, a weird elation welling up inside of her. She started singing to herself. It took a moment, as she pulled out the mail, before she realized that it was the song that she and Leo had been dancing to two weeks before. Skipping back up the walk, she flipped through the mail, shamelessly meddling. Leo actually _liked_ it when she looked at his mail. That way, instead of a formal letter giving him horrible news, she could break it to him, gently. Thankfully, nothing looked horrible.

Piper reopened the door, blessing the cool blast of air conditioning. "Leo, I got the mail."

Leo, rising from a stool in the kitchen, took it from her hands. "There's nothing bad is there?"

She shrugged. "I don't think so." Nodding, he thanked her and walked back to the counter.

Piper sat beside him, and watched the tension in his shoulders build, then release as he saw that none of the mail held bad news. "Um, Leo, I was thinking… You're going to need a place to live soon, and, well, nobody's ever at my house. Well, Phoebe's in and out, but mostly out, you know, she and Bret a getting very serious. Anyway, I'm just saying that I'd hate for any period of time to see you and Emma homeless and since we've been thinking about—"

"Decided on." He broke in.

"Having a baby," she went on seamlessly, "I think we need to move in together, you know, in a place where I won't be running back and forth for clothes, and you won't either." She pursed her lips. "What I'm trying to say here is this: Leo, push your pride out of the way because, frankly, you need a place to live, I've got one so, are you gonna accept or what?" She finished bluntly, one hand on her hip.

Laughing, Leo pushed her hair off of her shoulder. "You know, I think I will accept."

Piper, laughing too, kissed him. "You, Leo Wyatt, are my kind of man."

88888888

Later, after dinner, Piper and Emma took a walk, both looking forward to the sunset. Hand in hand, the girls started around the block. "Emma," Piper began slowly, "your father and I are aware of he fact that you are quite intelligent, and I am going to be frank with you." Emma nodded. "Your father and I are thinking of having a baby."

"He told me that."

Piper's face registered mild surprise. "Did he?" The question was obviously rhetorical, so she kept going. "Well, did he tell you that we are thinking of living together?"

Emma looked thoughtful for a moment. "But we already live together. You, me and Daddy."

"You're right, Emma. But how would you feel about you, me, your daddy, _and_ a baby?"

"I think that's what Daddy calls 'a white picket fence life'." Emma said seriously.

Yep, with Holly Homemaker and Big Corporate Hubby. "Your dad is a funny guy."

"Do you love him?"

Piper was startled. Well, you could always count on a child to be candid. "Yes. I do."

"I hear him sometimes." Emma said with a grin. "He made up a song. He only sings it when he thinks nobody's listening. Or when he reads the paper, but then, he's so quiet, you can't hear him anyway. Anyhow, it's not very good, but you can tell he likes it by the way he smiles when he sings it. He like that, sometimes."

Piper nodded in agreement. "Yes, he is."

"Anyway, I know he loves us, because, he says so in the song. It's not very good, but that's okay, 'cause it's homemade and that's the best stuff, right?" She smiled up at Piper.

Piper smiled back. "You know what? For a kid, you got an awful lot of smarts."

"I try."

Grinning, Piper saw how close they were to the house. "Race ya!"

Laughing wildly, they ran towards the house. As expected, Emma won.

88888888

Sweat covering both of their bodies, Leo rolled off of Piper and collapsed beside her, panting heavily. There was something extremely sobering about an orgasm. It was like, at that time, everything came to you a clear burst, like, you suddenly knew how to make all the right decisions, and you knew exactly where life was taking you. When Piper told Leo this, he laughed.

Pouting, Piper rolled away from him and didn't bother to cover herself with the thin sheet. "Jerk." She muttered.

Still chuckling, Leo wrapped an arm around her waist. "Sorry. It's just that, well, I've never had one like that before."

Piper raised her eyebrows and rolled to face him. "Really? Well, they say that the female orgasm is more intense than the male's."

Leo shrugged. "Maybe. But all I know is, whenever…" he stopped. "Whenever I'm with you, it's like, I get this weird feeling of like…I don't know, happiness? Maybe…"

Piper laughed and tangled her hand in his hair. "Leo, you're a jerk."

"Thanks." He murmured dryly. "Hey, I was thinking, maybe we should go out to dinner tomorrow. I can get Kerry to baby-sit Emma…"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "_Why_?"

Leo sighed and traced his hand along her elbow. "Well, I'm really sorry about the other night. I knew that you couldn't just sit around and wait for Emma to wake up and I've fu—uh, screwed up a lot lately and well, I want to make it up to you. I was thinking we could go to Marco's. It's the only really romantic restaurant in town."

She propped her head up on her elbow. "Marco's is—relatively—expensive. I'm a cheap date, you know." Her eyes were oddly knowing.

"It doesn't matter, I screwed up. You deserve better."

She pulled him down for a kiss. "Thanks."

88888888

Piper and Leo giggled and kissed as they made there way out of the car and up the driveway to the house. The dinner had been wonderful—and better budget-wise than either of them had expected. Kissing again, Piper pushed Leo away with a tiny laugh. "Hey, Leo, we forgot to check the mail."

Leo glanced to the mailbox, her, back to the mailbox and her again. "Well, would you look at that?" He laughed. "We can get it in the morning."

"Are you kidding?" she asked him. "When it could be Ed McMahon calling?"

Leo held her hips from behind as she walked over to the mailbox, kissing her neck, trying to lure her away from the mail. "Come on. _Inside_..." He sang in an eerie voice.

"Gross." She giggled, opening the mailbox. "You sound like something weird from the Twilight Zone."

"_Inside_…" he sang again.

Laughing, she cracked open the box and sexily covered Leo's eyes with one hand, flipping through the mail with the other. "Let's see…" as she flipped though the mail, he kept trying to kiss her neck. "Wait, Leo, stop…" Suddenly her tone was sober. "Look."

He pushed her hand away from his face. "What it is—" He stopped short. It was a letter stating he had to a appear in court for a custody hearing. His Emma…

88888888

Later, that night, when everything was still, Piper, Leo and Emma were curled up in Leo's bed. Emma, dreamt of dollies and candy. Piper, had a frightening dream about losing Leo and Emma to a black abyss her dream had named Fear. And Leo…Leo had a nightmare where there was nothing. Which was exactly what he would have if he lost Emma.

**AN: Okay, so, in the upcoming chapters, we'll get to see a lot of emotions, with Leo and Emma and Piper, so I think you'll like it. We;'ve go tsome good stuff coming up guys, so to keep it coming: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Things Start Looking Up

**AN: Hi everybody! NO, I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS! I swear. This chappy wasn't meant to win any awards and gave me major writer's block. Anyway, it's just a chapter to help segue into the chapter_s_ involving the custody hearing. I would love to do personal responses, but I think getting the chapter up is more important. Right? Right. Anyway, you guys have given me some of the most positive praise ever, and it means the absolute world to me. Seriously. I love it. In the next few chapters, "The Cardinal Rule" will be coming to a close and I'll try to come back with something equally… real and good, if you guys want me to. I hope so. Anyway, I have a few ideas in the works. I'm actually thinking a period piece, centered around the Burning of Troy. What do you guys think of that? I really need to know because I would hate to see you guys disappointed. **

With a sense of finality, Leo dropped a small box of clothing onto the living room floor of Piper and Phoebe's house. Piper came and stood beside him, dropping an equally small box of children's books. Emma looking slightly dazed and excited, ran past them around the house. "We're gonna live here!" She said with a happy giggle. Then, she took off up the stairs.

Leo smiled lightly. "Yeah." He was talking mostly to himself.

Piper wiped a smudge of dust off her face. "Look, Leo, the judge won't take Emma away from you. I believe that's what they call crazy." She kicked the box of books out of the path and sauntered over to the kitchen. "You want some water?" Her tone was firm yet understanding.

He jogged over next to her. "Sure." He took the big glass she offered him and downed half of it in one gulp. He wiped his wet mouth on his white t-shirt before planting a kiss on her lips. "What would I do without you?"

"Go insane." She said dryly, taking a much smaller sip from her glass. After a pause she spoke. "Leo, I've been thinking about this for a long time." She paused to take another busying sip of water. "Well, I think it's time we tell Emma that she may have to go with her…Amy."

Leo didn't say anything for a moment, just finished his water. "I think you're right. I mean, we've told her about the decision to have a baby, the moving here… Well, she has a right to know everything. I've never shut her out before." Piper nodded and Leo trotted to the stairs, calling Emma's name up the stairs. She came trotting down the stairs, a grin across her face and her big blue eyes shining.

"Yes, Daddy?" She ran down the stairs and straight into his arms. He picked her up with a playful grunt and sat her on the couch. He knelt before her and suddenly, Piper was sitting Indian style beside him, biting a toothpick. Pepper always had chewed toothpicks when she was _really_ worried.

Leo sighed. "Well, Emma, Piper and I have something to tell you." He sighed again. "Well, sometimes mommies and daddies fight over their kids and they have to go to court to see who gets them."

"Oh, kinda like on TV, you know, the judge shows." Emma said, curiosity blatant.

"Okay, like that." Leo tented his fingertips against his lips. "Emma, I have to go to court against your mom, and if I lose, you may have to go live with her."

Emma's eyes grew big. "Are you still gonna have a baby?"

Piper and Leo exchanged a quick glance. "Yes, Emma, we think so."

And then, much to their surprise, Emma started crying. "So, you're gonna have a baby to replace me?"

"Oh, baby, no." Leo wrapped his daughter in his arms. "Oh, no. We could never replace you."

Sniffling, Emma pulled away from him. "Really?"

"Really."

88888888

Later that night, Leo stepped out of the shower into his and Piper's bedroom. One hand holding the towel at his waist, he sought out a t-shirt in cardboard box marked LEO'S CLOTHES. "You know, I'm really going to have to unpack soon."

"Yeah." Piper was flipping leisurely through a _Glamour_ magazine.

Leo pulled on a pair of boxers and tossed his towel elsewhere. "You know, I've been thinking… Maybe we should wait to have a baby."

That got her attention. She put her head in her hand and her elbow on the pillow beside her. "Why? After all this convincing me you did, you want to wait?"

Leo, now in a gray t-shirt, flopped on the bed beside her and clapped a hand over her thigh. "Well, if it's going to make Emma feel bad…Or unloved, or unwanted, then maybe we should just wait."

Piper gave him an odd look. "Well, Leo, if you really think that this is the best way."

"No, don't get me wrong. I want a baby as much as I need to breathe, but I don't—"

"I don't think that Emma will feel unloved. We explained it to her. She understands." Piper sighed. "And frankly, I'm tired of going back and forth on the issue. I know part of the initial indecision is on me, but, I'd like to make a decision and stick with it."

Leo gazed at her long and hard. "You really think we should go ahead?"

"Yes, I do."

Leo kissed her softly. "That's why you're the smart one."

"I try." She flipped the next page in her magazine. "Hey… Look. _Ten Tricks That'll Drive Him Wild_." She gave him a funny smile.

"Let me see." Leo snatched the magazine from her. "Number 1." He read it with a thoughtful look on his face and handed it back to her with a playful scowl. "Here. Duh, we coulda figured that one out without a magazine."

Piper's grin broadened. "Look at number 7." She said, pointing to the page.

He read it and his eyes got big. "That's a good one." He grinned at her. "Let's try it." With that he pounced on her.

88888888

The next night—Sunday—Piper was cooking dinner, watching Emma, and talking on the phone with Phoebe. The cordless was tucked against her ear and shoulder, Emma was coloring at the table and the chicken was frying in the skillet.

"So anyway," Phoebe was saying, "Bret and I were playing Parcheesi last night and—"

"You wild animals, you." Piper joked, moving the chicken into a pan and putting more on the skillet.

"Funny. So, we were playing that stupid game, when the phone rings, and it's Haley Baton."

"That popular girl that moved away a few years ago?"

"One in the same. She married a doctor."

"Oh. She had a thing for Leo."

"Yeah. Anyway, you know that she's got _eight_ kids now."

"_Eight_?" Piper asked, incredulous. "Oh my God."

"And two more on the way, I found out, while we were talking."

"She's gonna have ten kids?" Piper moved the mashed potatoes to a back burner. "Wow. Why was she calling Bret's house?"

"Well, she's coming back in town for vacation—"

"And bringing all those kids with her?" Piper asked, moving the green beans as well.

"Yep, so—"

"Piper?" Emma looked up from her drawing, blue crayon poised above her paper.

"Hold on." Piper told her sister. Then: "What, sweetheart?"

"_Daddy's_ home. And he looks happy." Then, she began scribbling furiously.

Piper looked up to see Leo standing in the doorway, holding a large bouquet of roses and a smaller one as well. He had a huge smile on his face. "Oh hey, honey." Piper said, licking some gravy off of her fingertips. "Pheebes, can I call you back? Leo just got in." After exchanging goodbyes, Phoebe and Piper hung up. "Hey." She told Leo, giving him a wary glance.

He just grinned. "_Hel-lo_, beautiful." He kissed Emma on the forehead and then kissed Piper on the lips.

"What's got you in such a good mood—i.e., bass-ackwards?"

He just kept smiling. "I got a new job!" He exclaimed and both Emma and Piper rushed him with hugs.

"Oh my God!" Piper exclaimed. "What kind of job is it?"

"Well, actually, it's construction advisory. Instead of doing the actually construction I…Oversee. In a way." He was too excited to explain fully, but it was okay. He kissed each of them on the cheek. "Anyway," he waved the roses, "I brought these home to celebrate. Well, in a miniscule way." He grinned. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yep." Piper went to the stove and checked the food. "Lucky you mister, you're right on time." Together, the family sat down to a celebration dinner. Things were looking a lot better.

**AN: Okay, next chapter, we'll address Ross and the kiss, the custody hearing and well, I'll say this. Piper and Leo's future… As I said above, I really want to hear your opinions. I have a lot of ideas, but why don't you guys tell me what you would like to see me write. Not a plot, but like, something you would like to see me write. If you can. Please review!**


	17. The Beginning of the End

**AN: Hey everyone! NO, I DID NOT FORGET OR TAKE MY SWEET TIME!** **Our internet was way messed up for a while, and hell, I was really angry about that, but now it's back, but I can't really complain. Anyway, this chapter's not very long, but it does deal with the custody proceedings, and the kiss with Ross, some, _and_, what that secret was Bret told Phoebe at the picnic. If you don't get it, everything will be reiterated. Anyway, I hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long, I just couldn't control it. Here ya go!**

Leo sighed deeply and straightened his tie as he gazed at himself in the mirror. He never would have thought in a million years that his daughter's well-being would be placed in the hands of judge. It was a blow to the head, honestly. It was so hard for him to wrap his head around that one. It was a weird totally foreign concept, like being a woman. This was _his_ daughter, for heaven's sake. Nobody understood what it took to be a parent. Nobody understood the sacrifices, and the providing and the sheltering. And then, one day to have to _let go_. He wasn't sure what to call it. Like, the Circle of Life or something. _Lion King_ was a damn good movie. Emma liked it.

"Honey?"

He turned to see Piper standing in the doorway. She wore a black pinstriped skirt and blazer, a white blouse showing underneath. She wore black pumps and her hair was pulled up in a pretty updo, allowing a few strands to frame her face. Elegant, sophisticated and professional. She looked solemn, a reflection of his mood. "Yeah?" he answered meekly.

"Emma and I were going to head out to the car." She was gnawing on her lip, betraying the calm demeanor she tried to put on. "If you need a few more minutes…"

Leo shook his head. "Nah. I'm coming." He ran a quick hand down his torso, swiping it over the black suit he wore. "What do you think?"

Piper smiled, but only a little. "You look like a man ready for a challenge."

"Really?" his voice was one of fake surprise. "Because I sure as hell don't feel like one."

Her smile faded. "Okay." She turned away and left the room.

88888888

It was tiny courthouse, in the next town over, Versailles. It was made up of brown brick with old looking windows. Leo knew it was a fairly old building, as far as buildings went, a decade though, he couldn't place. Probably the early nineteen hundreds though. Leo sighed and both Emma and Piper gave him curious looks. Leo sighed and pulled his friend's car into a parking space. He sighed again, but neither of his passengers bothered to look at him. Oh God, this was something he couldn't forgive Amy for. He could for give her for cheating on him—actually, he already had—he could even have forgiven her for walking out on them, if she had come and said that she'd left because she was scared, or because she wasn't ready for the responsibility. But this, trying to take Emma away from him, he couldn't forgive her for this. He was so far beyond mad or angry. He was positively numb. Numb was a good way to describe it. Like, all his feeling had been revoked. Just worse.

Wordlessly, the three of them climbed out of the car and walked up to the courthouse.

88888888

Piper sighed heavily as they entered the courtroom. This was the saddest thing she'd ever been though. She couldn't imagine what it was like for Leo. This was putting a strain on so many things. Their relationships, finances, emotions, everything. She couldn't imagine it getting any worse. Seriously. This was… There were no words to describe this. It _hurt_. Like hell. It hurt worse than that time she and Leo had been playing fort and she'd slammed both her knee and her head. And that had been pretty friggin' painful. But this hurt a billion times worse, like her heart was going to shatter in a thousand little bits. Maybe it would. She watched Leo let the warden take the child into the judge's chamber to draw. The warden looked friendly enough, with dark chocolate skin and friendly brown eyes. He smiled down at Emma and tweaked her cheek, causing the little girl to giggle.

Leo smiled weakly and took his place at the defendant's table. Or at least that was what he figured. He wasn't sure that was what it was called in a custody battle. Plaintiffs and defendants? Maybe. Whatever. It didn't matter. All that mattered was when or _if_ he would get Emma back. Piper took a seat beside him and patted his leg comfortingly. She offered him a funny, fake smile and turned away, as if facing him meant facing her pain. Maybe it did. Frankly, at the moment, he didn't care.

Piper sighed as the door swung open and in walked The Bitch. She wore a forest green pantsuit that complemented her hair. She also wore a cream colored blazer with a matching Marc Jacobs bag. Well, The Bitch knew her colors. Green complemented her. Great, so she would look good while legally whooping them. Nice. She wore large dark sunglasses, all Hamptons-woman-returning-from-rehab chic. Her husband-to-be, Harland, was the All-American guy she bashed into running away from the hospital. He had excellently highlighted blonde hair and blue eyes, with a football player build. He followed behind her holding a briefcase. Obviously he was not only playing new hubby, but Mr. Lawyer as well. Piper's eyes widened. Oh God, they were _Holly Homemaker and Big Corporate Hubby_. Except she doubted that Amy could make a meal.

Piper's eyes got even wider as she watched people start to flood into the room, and take a seat behind them. There were all kinds of people from town. Phoebe, Bret, Kerry, Baby Joey…And oh God, _Mrs. Shultz_. What on earth were all those people doing? Leo glanced behind him and his eyes widened as well. "What the hell…" And then he trailed off as they waved to him. Oh goodness, they were here to support them. All of a sudden, a very pregnant woman walked in trailing one, two, three… Oh God, _seven_ kids behind her and one in her arm. She had curly blond hair and pretty green eyes. It was Haley Baton. When she spoke she had a caring southern accent, like a Texas native.

"We just heard." She said bouncing the youngest on her arm. "You know, we came to support you. We'd hate to see your baby go to that horrid little she-devil." She smiled gently. "Oh, meet the kids." She bounced the on her arm again. "This is Robert Jr., Bobby for short, Katie, Madeline, Cynthia, Greg, Morgan, Hank, and Markus." She smiled. "Well, we'll be here for you." Haley smiled sweetly and she and her eight kids made to the row of seats behind them. Grudgingly, Leo felt his sprits lift. He was keeping Emma, damn it and nothing, nothing, _nothing_, would stop him. Piper and Leo looked up as the judge entered the room and read through the case description. She was severe-looking, but with an honest, kind looking mouth and soft blonde hair pulled back in a bun.

"Hello, I'm Judge Dean. I'll be handling the case today." She gave a perfunctory smile and shifted in her seat. "Let's get started shall we? Mrs. Wyatt, could we hear from you first?"

Amy rose. "It's Ms. Quinn, your honor, until I marry my fiancée, Mr. Freeman." The judge didn't respond, just fixed her with a look, so Amy barreled on. "Well, your honor, I've been finding myself. Childbirth was an excruciating experience, and it left me feeling emotionally hollow." She took a deep—_fake_—shuddering breath and Piper quirked an eyebrow. Bitch much? "I left, seeking to repair myself before returning to my beautiful child and husband. But as I continued on my quest to be whole, I found that I was falling in love with someone else. And I would like to get full custody of my child, seeing as though, Mr. Wyatt is a horridly unfit parent."

Piper was pissed. She thought of all the horrible ways to do Amy in, but then felt her cheeks flush and knew she had to calm down. "Ms. Quinn," Judge Dean said, "What makes yo think—considering the child has been in his care for six years—that Mr. Wyatt is an unfit parent?"

Amy took a deep breath. "Mr. Wyatt has lost both his house and his job—"

"Your Honor." Leo interrupted. "She's right, but I've also gotten a new, higher paying job and a new place of residency."

Amy stared at him, her mouth agape. "What?" Apparently, she didn't know this. "You've gotta be shitting me!" Well, goodbye Ms. Eloquence.

Leo smiled kindly. "No, Amy, I believe in rectifying a situation that could be potentially damaging to my daughter or me."

Amy just kept staring, then quickly scooped up her jaw. "Well, your honor—"

Just then, two or three different banging noises and Ross burst into the room. "Stop!" he shouted, panting heavily, "Stop! I can be a character witness!" Instead of stopping the charade, the judge watched on in thinly veiled interest. "This woman," he said, pointing at Amy, "is a ho bag!" Dramatic gasps rose from the crowd of people on Leo's side. "She cheated with _me_, on Leo, which is why they split up! Which should tell you what kind of person, and role model she is! I kissed Piper over there, but being the good person and good role model she is, she pushed me away!" Tension was boiling at an all-time high. Leo was all-around angry, at Ross for bringing up the past, which he tried to bury and forget, at himself for not telling Piper the _reason_ he and Amy split up, angry at Piper for not telling him about the kiss and angry with Amy for starting the whole mess in the first place. Piper was surprised at everything. Talk about your dirty laundry.

Ross stood, hunched over, knees bent, still panting from his screaming. The judge finally snapped to attention. "Mr.… You, please, sit down. I have to ask about the current situations of the mother and father. What you've said as been duly noted, and will be taken into consideration." And so the hearing continued, without much corruption except when Piper went a little nuts, but that was quietly, and she calmed down quickly. Much later, the judge sighed. "All right. We'll take a ten minute recess, in which I will deliberate." She stood and went to her chambers.

**AN: Okay, I think my next story—considering this story only has _three chapters left_ (can you believe it?)—will be around the Burning of Troy. I'm so totally obsessed with the movie _Troy_—and Brad Pitt—I've decided to write a story in that time. I've been way obsessed with it since we studied it in school, anyway, so this ought to make me feel pretty gosh darn good. I don't know if you guys care or not, but I've just finished my first whole book! Oh my God, I cannot believe it! I'm working on the second draft now, so I'm gonna try to get it published. Another thing—don't hate me—is that I've been thinking about writing a PiperCole. Hear me out. Like, I cant describe this weird, annoyed feeling I get thinking about Phoebe—admit it, sometimes she annoys ya'll too—but I absolutely LOVED Cole, and I dunno, it seems like Piper would be a good match for him. Uh, her second-best. I've been trying to think of a natural way for their relationship to happen—affair, nope, been done—and I've got some ideas. It also seems like there's hardly any _quality_ PiperCole out there, and I want to see if I can write it just to _do it_. I understand I good deal of you read my fics because they're PiperLeo, so I would never stop writing PL to write PC, the two would go on simultaneously, so you PL lovers out there can keep reading. So my question is this, if I _did _write the PiperCole, would you read it? I mean, I totally understand if you wouldn't, but maybe, you would? I know, it's asking a lot of you PL addicts, but please, if I do write it, gimmie a chance! I'm begging you! I would never have Piper or Leo cheating on each other, or anything like that, because that's way unrealistic, but I do have an idea. Anyway, please let me know if you would read it because I need to know. **

**Let me know about the new Burning of Troy fic, and the prospect of the PiperCole. Oh, as always, please review. **

**Gemini**


	18. The Big Question

**AN: Hello, hello, hello! I'm here with an update on all of my stories!**

**The Cardinal Rule: Sadly, my friends, my most successful fic ever, "The Cardinal Rule" is coming to a close. After this, we only have two chapters to go! Which, by the way are all typed up. It'll be a bitch to watch this fic go, I'm so totally in love with it, but hey, the world'll still turn.**

**Profiling Love: I'm taking my time with it. I'm trying to further the mystery aspect of it. I'm telling ya, when I finally do get back to this, you'll love it.**

**The Hallelujah Chronicles: Fire and Ice: That's what I've decided to name the magic fic. You guys will totally love this. I actually have the first to chapters written, so this will probably be the story to follow "The Cardinal Rule".**

**The Reunion: I'm having problems. Seriously. If anyone has _any_ ideas, it would be great!**

**Personal Responses:**

**charmedmel32: Hi! Thanks so much! I'm glad that after um, 17 chapters, you still love this story! Thanks! Yeah, I was looking for a way for the kiss to come out and it seemed totally natural for Ross to come busting in the courtroom like that. I dunno, it just made sense. Thanks again!**

**HollyShadow: Glad you're with me on the PiperCole bandwagon, but it'll have to wait awhile. I'm working on it, in my head, trying to ya know, plot it out mostly before I get to the good stuff, i.e., writing it, LOL. Thanks! **

**Alyssa Halliwell: Amy _is_ a bitch isn't she? Tsk, tsk, I hate her. Glad you'd read a PiC. Thanks!**

**midnite magic: Thank God. Somebody agrees with me! It seems that a lot of PiC is just bawdy garbage! Man, like Piper would ever really cheat on Leo! Sure, and the sky will rain pink cheese. Thanks!**

**heather1021: I won't mind if you can't read a PiC, I know most of you are diehard, never-waver, always steady, unmovable, PL fans, so I didn't expect all of you to be on it with me, but thanks for saying you'd try to read it if I post it. Thanks so much!**

**KC-Piper-fan: It's totally alright that you don't review, as long as I know someone's out there, you know, reading it and stuff, I'm happy. And about the PiC, it's no big, I expected all of you to be all like, "PiperCole? Yech, gag me on an undone egg", ya know? Anyway, evern if you don't read the PiC, I'm glad you'd still read my PL, and I would always keep writing PL, no matter what else I wrote. Thanks!**

**LeoPiper-Forever: Thank you for saying that you wouldn't read a PiC, so you know, I know who's with it and stuff. But, I would always keep writing PL, so you know, I wouldn't stop for PiC. Thanks!**

**charmedchick4eva: Thanks! On the PiC tip, I would never stop writing PL to write PiC. Thanks for asking about my book. I'm taking it through a lot of revisions actually, you know different dialogue, scenes set up differently, it's way hard work. The lead character is loosely based off of me. Basically, it's about a girl who gets into some funny, crazy situations and is totally blind to the perfect guy for her. If you want to read it in it's very earliest form, go to my profile page, click on my fictionpress account and from there, "Trial and Tribulations" Feedback on it would really help because I do want to get it published. Thank you!**

**Anon, silver-angel-sakura, nicole812us, reneexoxtyler15, veratilecutie, halli-halliwell, livingwyatt, Paige fan: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you SO MUCH!**

**Thanks to all of you, on the with the story!**

Piper sighed and breathed in air that didn't seem to be filled with tension as she stepped out of the bathroom. Too much had gone on today. Way too much. She wanted to see Emma, but they weren't allowed to talk to her until after the hearing. She wanted coffee. That, she could have. Her heels clicking down the dark hallway, Piper walked to the water machine. And lo and behold, there was Amy. Goodness, scrounging up non-Evian water with the rest of them.

"Hello." Piper said civilly, stepping beside her to reach for a Styrofoam cup.

Amy glared at her. "You bitch."

Piper's eyes widened in surprise. What? If anybody was a bitch, it was her. All Piper ever did was give support to the love people she loved. "What are you talking about?" Piper demanded, slapping her cup aside, resting one hand on her hip.

Amy slammed her cup down as well. "I had this case won until your little—_character witness_ came in."

Piper narrowed her eyes. "Look, I didn't send for him. And for God's sake, _you_ cheated with him! Don't blame me for your mistakes!"

"You can't steal my life!" Amy said shrilly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Piper snapped.

"Leo never loved me the way he loved you!" Amy sounded angry, with an underlying twinge of sadness. "He would talk about you. And when he did, it was like, he went to this happy place I could never provide for him. And he made it sound like you were perfect, absolutely perfect. Like no one else could amount."

Piper sighed. "Amy, that doesn't change the fact that you're taking away Leo's daughter. She's practically the only thing that gives him happiness."

"If he has you, he doesn't need her."

Piper got angry all over again. "Amy, are you taking Emma away because you want to get back at Leo?" Her voice had a raging evenness.

Amy glared. "What does it matter, she'd my daughter and I'll use her however I please."

_Use her_? Like _a pawn_? Children were not pawns. Children were never meant to be used, for anything. Children were innocent and when you took that away, they became tiny adults. Nothing more, but nothing less. Piper was boiling. She'd never been so angry, her line of vision was darkening, her heart was hammering incessantly with adrenaline and she could feel herself shaking. "You are crazy." She managed evenly, and had never been so serious. "You can go to hell, which is exactly where people like you belong." Piper turned to leave, but on a sudden spurt of blind idiocy, she spun on her heel and slapped Amy. "You deserved that." She said as Amy gripped her cheek. "And what ever other harms God sends your way." And she stalked away.

Leo watched as Piper came around the corner, towards where he stood near a coffee machine. Her face was flushed and she looked near tears. He smiled grimly at her as he sat his cup down and opened his arms to her. "What's—" He began.

"I'm scared." Piper said, sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm scared she'd going to take Emma from you and then, what will happen? Emma will grow up unloved and unwanted. I'm so scared."

Leo's heart broke. As opposed to where he kept tings bottled up and hidden, Piper wore her feelings on her sleeve. He believed she was afraid. Amy didn't even love Emma the way Piper did. That made him love her even more. He pulled away to look at her. "Piper, will you marry me?" He'd said the words before he could stop them, and as soon as they left his mouth, he knew they were right.

Piper made a funny chocking sound. "I—I…" She made another sound, this one even throatier than before.

Leo's eyes grew big. Oh God, she was going to say no. "Piper." He gripped her shoulders and kind of shook her a little. "_Say something_!"

The bailiff stepped up. "It's time to go back to the courtroom." Without an answer, Leo turned and walked back to the courtroom, Piper trailing behind him, making one guttural noise after the other.

**AN: Muah, ha, ha, ha, ha! I'm so evil! Review and tune into the next chapter of "The Cardinal Rule"!**


	19. Won

**AN: I just wanted to thank you all so much for your reviews. Thank you so much!**

Piper's mind was still whirling as they walked into the courtroom. He had asked her to marry him. _Marry him_. And what had she said? Nothing. Nothing. All she could think about was the fact that she couldn't really have the coffee she'd desperately wanted. She'd made noises like a blubbering idiot. She was _supposed_ to say yes. Yes. Was that so hard? Piper looked up as the judge walked into the room with the verdict. Leo held his breath as the judge took her place on the bench. Oh God, what if he lost Emma? He couldn't loose Emma. Loosing Emma would be like loosing his will to live. He'd have Piper, but when he felt lost in the world, being around would do neither of them any good. His heart pounded in his head and anxiety lay heavy in his heart.

Judge Dean opened her mouth, grim and solemn. "When dealing with custody battles, it's not a matter to be taken lightly. It takes much thought and consideration when the well-being of a child hangs in the balance. Considering the circumstances, I will keep this short and sweet. Emma is to remain in full custody of her father, Mr. Wyatt, for twenty-four months, at which time, the case can be revisited."

Leo sat stock-still for a moment, as did Piper beside him. What? They'd won. Won. _Won. WON!_ Finally able to react, Piper and Leo grabbed each other in a fierce hug. Next thing they knew, Emma was beside them, hugging them as well. When they all pulled away, Emma immediately started babbling. "Guess what? That man gave me some crayons and some paper and he let me draw! He drew with me too! He draws good. And, he gave me some cookies! Well, one cookie, but it tasted so good…" Piper and Leo smiled at each other as Emma babbled away.

They watched Amy and Harland stalk out of the courtroom. Not to they were sorry to see them go. The bailiff walked over and smiled at all of them. "She's a great kid." He told them honestly.

Leo looked over at him. "What's your name?"

"Marc Linden."

"I'll remember that." Leo promised seriously. Taking their hands, Leo walked Piper and Emma out to the car. He loaded Emma and the backseat and with a low, satisfied sigh, let Piper pull him to the side of the car. "What are yo—" He stopped as Piper kissed him passionately.

His eyes were closed as she pulled away. "Yes." She murmured, cradling his check.

"Yes?"

"Yes." She said, smoothing her fingertips over his cheek. "Yes, I will marry you."

Leo hugged her intensely. This day when he thought his whole life was going to fall apart, it was coming together, the pieces fail-safe. Smiling knowingly, Piper took his hand and placed it lightly over her stomach. "What?" Leo raised his eyebrows. "Are you—"

"I think I'm pregnant." Piper said, still smiling. She'd never looked more beautiful to him.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know for sure." Piper told him slowly. "We have to go to the doctor, but—"

Leo grabbed her and kissed her the same way she'd done him. "Oh God, you are _so_ beautiful. I love you."

Piper smiled and happy tears trickled down her cheeks. "I love you too." They climbed into the car.

"Hey, Emma," Leo said as they pulled out of the parking lot, "guess what?"

A few seconds later, Emma screamed. "Oh my God, I'm gonna have a baby sister! Or a baby brother! It can share my room…"

**AN: Yeah, that was way short I know, but it was a goodie, right? I thought so. Anyway, I love you guys! Thanks and please review!**


	20. The Cardinal Rule

**AN: Well, everyone, this has been the favorite fic by far, but I'm sad to say, this is the last of "The Cardinal Rule". I know, I know, I hate to see it go myself, but it had to end sometime. Anywho, I wanted to say thank you all for reading and loving this fic the way you do. **

_Five Months Later_

_December_

The wedding was being held on the beach. It seemed as if all of Bolepick was there to support and celebrate the union of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Haley was there with Robert Jr., Bobby for short, Katie, Madeline, Cynthia, Greg, Morgan, Hank, Markus and the new twins, Andrew and Aaron and her husband, Robert Sr. Kerry was there with little Baby Joey who wasn't too little anymore and Ross was there. Phoebe was a bridesmaid, along with Prue. Bret was Leo's best man and Prue's husband, Charlie sat with their kids, Jill and Sam. Mrs. Shultz showed in an _awful_ pastel suit, but that was okay. Leo's parents were there and Piper's father had shown. Leo's mother was even maid of honor. Even Marc Linden had gotten an invite and shown, looking rather nice in a black suit, and drawing the attention of Haley's eldest daughter, 15-year-old Cynthia. Oh boy. Oh well.

Leo stood at the end of the alter, his shoes pinching his feet. He hadn't worn these shoes in years, not since that night, _years_ ago when he and Piper had gone to the old treehouse. They didn't fit anymore, but he only wore them on special occasions, so he would survive. But they really _were_ pinching his feet. He waited patiently for Piper to come out. Actually, not so patiently, he wanted to see his fiancée. Light, pretty music began playing as Emma skipped down the aisle, throwing rose petals everywhere. That was the flower they'd decided on, by the code. Roses meant love and that's all they needed. Emma hopped up to the front of the aisle and stepped to the side. Phoebe and Prue, trailed after her smiling brightly for their sister.

All of a sudden, "Here Comes The Bride" began to play. Leo looked up in anticipation of the only woman he'd _really_ loved in ten years and then some. And now she'd be his wife. A shiver of love, longing and excitement ran through his back. Piper appeared at the head of the alter. She looked wonderfully ethereal, glowing and happy. She was round with pregnancy, and he _really_ liked the look of it. Knowing his child was growing inside her. Their child. They knew it was a girl, the doctor had told them, and Emma simply ecstatic about the whole thing. Piper's dress had been tailor-made for her, flattering her larger figure. But she didn't seem to mind, as a matter of fact, she rather liked it herself. She looked wonderful in white, as it flowed and cascaded around her body. She smiled at him as she reached him, as he took her hands in his.

"Dearly Beloved." The priest began, "We are gathered here to witness the holy union of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. As it is, they've decided to write and read their own vows. Leo?"

Leo sighed deeply. "Piper, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend and my soulmate. All I am is yours."

He could see tears glistening on her cheeks as she began her vows. "Leo, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I was afraid you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone as pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people I love the most, and I feel so proud and so blessed to be your wife. Leo, I was born to love you and always will."

888888888

Piper and Leo Wyatt stood in front of a rather large group of women who had morphed from the weepy group of supporters to a group of savage bouquet-hungry animals. Piper was getting ready to throw the bouquet. Leo raised a nervous brow as Piper turned around backwards to throw the aforementioned bouquet. He tugged a little on the bodice of his wife's dress. "Piper, this looks dangerous, are you want to do this?"

Piper laughed. "_I _won't be fighting for the thing. They will." And she quickly tossed it in the air.

The married couple looked onto see who would win. And the bouquet of roses flew straight into the hands of her sister, Phoebe, who smiled shyly at Bret. Piper and Leo smiled at each other before Leo leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Do you wanna cut out?" He asked, looking dangerously mischievous. Piper smiled at him and took his hand.

As they started to walk away, Phoebe and Bret were still smiling at one another, but evidently, the rest of the women didn't think that just because the bouquet was caught that the competition was over. Prue's eyes got big as she noticed the crowd of glowering women getting closer and closer to her oblivious sister. "Phoebe!" she cried, ditching her glass of champagne, "Watch out!" Phoebe turned and raised her bouquet in defense as Prue dashed over the sand to her aid.

Piper and Leo giggled as they made their way through the woods, Leo tugging her along behind him. "Leo!" she said, "Slow down! I can't move around the way I used to!"

He laughed, mostly at himself. "Sorry."

"_Shh! This is a secret rendezvous, remember?"_

"_There's nobody around for a good mile at least. You make it sound so…special."_

"_It is, you're special."_

Piper didn't reply, to busy noticing her surroundings. It seemed oddly familiar…

"_We're here." The couple had reached a small clearing, with an onset of trees beside it. The trees curved around one so that the branches created a bowl like shape. And in that bowl was built a tree house. Piper let out a gasp and went running for the makeshift structure. Leo laughed and went running after her, watching her white dress sway in the wind. She'd always looked good in white. He liked the dress on her, it had sort of a corset like top with crisscrossing straps in the back and it flared down to her knees, where it rested. As she ran, it swirled around her, baiting him._

_Piper watched Leo run after her with a laugh. She prayed he didn't mess up his shoes. .She'd never hear the end of it. They were his special shoes, he only pulled them out on really momentous occasions. Just then, he caught up with her. He picked her right up off the ground, twirling her in the air. She laughed again and rested her palms on his shoulders. He'd set the bottle of merlot on the ground, along with the map. Fireflies danced amongst them as they continued to laugh as though they didn't have a care in the world. At the moment, the two teenagers didn't. _

Piper looked at him in pleased surprise. "Leo is this—"

"Come on!" he interrupted. Being much more careful of her body's abilities, he pulled her along beside him towards a clearing. In the clearing was a low-to-the-ground tree, and in the tree sat a tree house. Around it, the setting sun shone dimly, casting the place in a magical orange glow. A tire swing hung off of another tree. "I can't race you this time." Leo commented, "but, I _can_ walk with you." Smiling through her tears of happiness, she rested her head against his shoulder and they began towards the tire swing, making their way around the place of old. He sat in it, swinging just a little, his shoes scraping the ground as he rocked from side to side. He patted his lap with a slow smile.

Piper shook her head. "Oh no, if I sit down the thing'll surely collapse. I mean, it's just tire and a rope, which by the way is like, over ten years old."

Leo just smiled. He'd come back a few days ago and tied new rope making sure it would hold both of them. You couldn't be in construction and not know a few things. He patted his lap again. Piper winced and gingerly sat in his lap. After a long moment in which the tire swing held the two of them, and didn't collapse, she smiled and relaxed. They exchanged no words, just simply enjoying one another. After another long moment, they stood and continued to the treehouse.

_Finally, Leo spoke again. "Hey, there are more surprises. Come on!" They jumped up and went for the treehouse. The tree house was low to the ground, so all he really did was push her up and in, before bracing himself on the branches and hoisting himself up. _

"Leo…" she breathed. "It's beautiful."

As he had before, he helped her into the treehouse, then climbed in behind her. It was just as she remembered it, down to the red and white checked blanket they'd left crumpled in the corner. "It looks as if no one's been here for years. Since we were here." She added.

Leo smiled. "Yeah…" He dropped into a sitting position—kicked off his shoes—_ohh, ahh—_and, not wanting her to muss or dirty her white dress, pulled her in his lap. He gazed at her for a moment, drinking her in. The smooth contours of her face, the planes and peaks. The fullness of her lips, the glowing of her eyes. The soft silk of her hair. The smell of her skin. The roundness of her belly. His Pepper.

She cocked her head. "What are you looking at?" She seemed to be embarrassed at his study, though he'd looked at her and watched her in much more intimate ways. Leo shook his head and helped her to her feet and from there over to the window. He took her in his arms, delicately. "Emma's gonna be so pissed at us."

Leo laughed. "She'll survive. Hell, when we go on the honeymoon, we'll only be gone a week. You've always wanted to see Greece anyway."

She smiled. "Still…"

He placed his finger over her lips, before removing it. "Wanna know what a wise woman once told me?"

"What's that?" she murmured, closing her eyes.

"She said that it was a cardinal rule to tell someone you love them, when you know you do." He smiled and leaned over to whisper against her lips. "I love you, Piper Wyatt."

The arms around her waist felt her shiver. "I love you too."

_Piper took his palms and pressed her lips to them. "You know, before my mom died, she always said that it was a cardinal rule to tell someone you love them, when you know you do." She paused and looked up at him expectedly. "I love you." Piper prayed he would say it back. _

_She needn't have worried. "I love you too." He responded quickly, almost as if the words were on the tip of his tongue before she'd said them. And they showed it, that night in the moonlight, bodies intertwined. They had given each other something special, something they couldn't take back. And it only gave proof to their words._

And before another word could be uttered he kissed her. The kiss was like something neither of them could imagine. It both blew them to pieces and anchored them to the world. To one another. Forever and Always.

_So kiss me…_

**AN: I know, it was hard to see it go, but hey, we'll all remember it. I'll probably come at you with two fics this time, but one is magical, and the other is AU, so hopefully ya'll won't mind. I don't know which I'll do first, since I have the first chapter or so typed up to both of them, so it's really a toss-up. But, they will be up shortly, and I hope you guys will love those (and the ones that _will_ come after) as much as you loved this. So, on behalf of Piper, Leo, Emma and the baby, and the rest of Bolepick's citizens, _THANK YOU!_**


End file.
